The Kunoichi Squad
by ChocolateIsMyWeakness
Summary: Iguru Akemi is a girl with a crazy short temper, Uchiha Kairi is the other suvivor of the Uchiha clan, and Raito Maeko is a studious girl with excellent chakra control. Together under the supervision of Kuroki Chizue they make up Team 9. Follow them as they face the hardships of being kunoichi. They'll train hard, fight enemies, and find...love? (sucky summary. Please read though)
1. Chapter 1

Coco: Hi~ My name is ChocolateIsMyWeakness, but please do call me Coco~ This is a Naruto Fanfic, and it was four OCs for a squad of genin and a sensei. It's all girls if you didn't already know XD The pairings are Naruto/OC, Shika/OC, Lee/OC, and Kakashi/OC. I don't known Naruto, but I do own my OCs and anything I write that isn't part of the orignal storyline created by Masahi Kishimoto :D Me hopes you like. And if you like One Piece please check out my One Piece story.

* * *

><p>In the Village of Konohagakure young ninja prepared for another day for the Shinobi Academy. At the Īguru Clan a young girl sat in her garden on a large rock in the middle of a Koi Pond. She had auburn hair that was put into a high ponytail with only a few strands falling into her face. Two feathers were attached to top of her ponytail, and sticking up into the air. She had tanned skin, and her size was petite for even someone her age.<p>

She wore a forest green top with not sleeves, and a high collar that reached a tad past her chin. She had gray shorts on that went to her knees, and black shinobi sandals. On her arms were black armbands, one on her wrist while the other on her upper arm, and the one on her upper arm had a metal plat with the Konoha symbol on it. Her weapon holsters were on her right thigh, and she had a scroll pouch hooked into her back pocket.

The girl breathed in deeply looking completely calm until she heard a loud crash coming from inside the estate. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as her mouth turned into a hard line. She tried to ignore the noise, but a louder crash followed it. Her eyes snapped open in annoyance to reveal two golden orbs.

"Why do you have to be so loud, brats?!" She snapped knowing who the culprits were.

Two giggles came from inside as the doors opened to reveal her two younger brothers who happened to be twins. They had similar features as her, but their eyes were green instead of gold.

"Sorry, Onee-chan." They said in unison.

The girl growled in aggravation while knowing the meditation didn't help her relax. She has quite a temper, so her parents have her mediate at least twice a day. She always meditates before going to the Academy in the mornings, but it rarely ever works.

"Akemi, you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Her mother, Jun, said appearing in the doorway behind the twins, Akamo and Akama.

Akemi sighed before she stood up from the stone. She hopped over the pond to dry ground as her father, Akasuto, walked out dressed for work. Jun would go with him, but she's pregnant again, so she's on leave.

"I'll see you all tonight." He said before kissing Jun's cheek. "I love you."

"We love you too." Jun said smiling.

Akemi rolled her eyes at them, but she didn't protest as Akasuto leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He ruffled the twins on the heads, and they both laughed grinning. Akemi waved goodbye to Akasuto with the rest of the family, and he waved in return before he vanished in a swirl of wind.

"Hey, Onee-chan, aren't you receiving your first assignment today?" Akamo asked.

"Does this mean you're a genin now?" Akama added.

Akemi nodded to the both of them as she accepted the lunch that Jun had prepared for her. Akemi told her family goodbye before she left the estate to head for the Academy.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kairi, it's time to get up."<p>

Said girl grumbled as she covered her head up with her blanket. She heard her twin brother sigh, and the next thing she knew was that her blanket was jerked away. She sat up with her long dark falling all around her in a mess. Her sleepily black eyes turned to look at her brother, and she pouted at him.

"Sasu-nii, you meanie." She whined rubbing at her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his sister before tossing the blanket back onto her bed.

"Just get dressed." Sasuke said.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at Sasuke as he walked out of her room to leave her to get dressed. Kairi then groaned as she forced herself out of her bed. She walked over to her closet to pull out her cloths to set onto her bed before she went to grab a comb. She went over to her mirror to comb on her hair, so it was knot free. As she combed her hair, Kairi frowned at her complexion. It was the same pale complexion almost everyone in the Uchiha clan have, and with her too much sun made her skin turn red.

"Stupid sensitive skin." She said frowning.

She put her brush down once she was done combing her hair before she went over to her bed to get dressed. She pulled on a black crop top with thin straps then a navy blue dress with a zipper at the neckline, no sleeves, and a large hood that was down at the moment. The dress was short with large slits in the side around her hips, which is why she had black short-shorts to go under the dress. She wrapped up her arms from her wrist to her elbows before looking over at her vanity. Laying on top of it was her dark blue hitai-ate that was a symbol of her being a genin.

"Today's the day." She said to herself.

She went over to the vanity to pick up the hitai-ate, and since her waist was small she was able to tie it around her like belt. Sasuke knocked on her door telling her to hurry it up, so she ran out of her room.

"Okay, okay." She said to him. "Chill."

Sasuke gave her a deadpanned look before telling her to just get her sandals on. Kairi skipped over to where her sandals laid by the door, and Sasuke sighed again. She pulled on the sandals, and they went up to her knees.

"Okay, let's go have a great day!" Kairi said holding up her fist in enthusiasm.

"Let's just go before you make us late." Sasuke said walking past her.

"Ah, wait up, Sasu-nii." Kairi said running after him.

* * *

><p>"Again!" A deep voice barked as a young girl was crouched on the ground panting heavily.<p>

The girl had pale blonde hair cut to fuzz on her scalp on one side of her head, but on the left side the hair was slightly more grown out. The bangs were so long that they actually reached her chin. Her eyes were the color of blue lightning, and her skin was fair. She had on a red turtle neck with no sleeves, and she had on black tight fitting pants tucked into her black sandal that went up to her knees. She had on black fishnet armbands that went from her wrists to elbows, and her nails were painted black. Her ears were pierced three times in each ear, with two of the piercing being in her upper ear. Her hitai-ate was tied around her neck loosely like a necklace.

"Yes, Raito-sama." The girl said.

She got up from the ground before performing a series of hand signs at a shocking pace.

"Lightning Style: one-thousand volt whip!" She said.

A long electrical whip appeared in her hand, and she lashed it out to hit four dummies in front of her. Once the whip hit them they were slashed in half with ease. The whip vanished from her hand, and she slunk back down onto her knees feeling exhausted. That jutsu took a lot of chakra, and she's already preformed it ten times in a row this morning.

"It's still weak…_you_ are still weak, Maeko." The man said glaring down at his daughter. "It's hard to believe you actually made it to genin. The standards most be low now in the academy."

"Forgive me, Raito-sama, I will try harder." Maeko said bowing her head.

Raito Raiden scoffed seeming skeptical of her words. Before he could berate her more for her weakness, her mother Sora, came out.

"Raiden, it's time for Maeko to go to school." Sora said hesitantly.

"Then go." Raiden said slowly. "Get out of my sight, and do not come home a failure, Maeko."

"Yes, Raito-sama." Maeko said bowing.

She picked herself off the ground before going over to Sora who held out her arms. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulders as she ushered off the Raito Clan's training grounds.

"Are you okay enough to go to school?" Sora asked softly.

"Yes, Oka-sama." Maeko said nodding.

Sora looked at her daughter with guilt in her eyes for not being able to stop Raiden from being so cruel to her.

"I love you, my little light." Sora said kissing Maeko's forehead.

Maeko gave her mother a small smile before she hurried off to head for the Academy.

* * *

><p>Akemi sat in the classroom with her feet propped on her desk as many of the other students chatted excited about being genin today. She was excited as well, but it wasn't like she had chatty friends. No, she had Mr. 'Everything-Is-A-Drag' as her friend, and he wasn't exactly someone who likes to talk unless he has too.<p>

"You are such a drag." Akemi said with a sigh.

"Don't steal my line." Shikamaru replied with his head resting on the desk.

Akemi rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Shikamaru then commented that he still couldn't believe Naruto passed the test.

"Miracles can happen I guess." Akemi said with a shrug.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes this time as Akemi looked down at the blonde they were talking about. He was currently chatting happily with Kairi as Sasuke frowned at the two of them. Akemi knew that Sasuke couldn't stand that his sister got along so well with the goofy blonde.

Their conversation was cut short when Sakura pushed Naruto and Kairi away to get to Sasuke. The boy glared at the pinkette, and Akemi shook her head. Sakura should know not to mess with the Uchiha boy's twin sister since he was overprotective even if he wouldn't admit it. Sakura didn't seem to notice as she giggled at Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, that wasn't nice." Maeko said as she walked into the room.

"What?" Sakura asked frowning.

Maeko pointed to Naruto and Kairi as they sat up on the floor, which is where Sakura had practically thrown them. Sakura blinked before turning back to Sasuke, and soon Sakura being close to him got all the other fan girls started.

"Oh great." Akemi said. "Like I want to hear idiots squabbling so early in the morning."

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's Office the jōnin going to become sensei were watching the students through the crystal ball on his desk. Among them was a woman with curly red hair that was in two puffy buns that hung down and aquamarine eyes. She was petite in size, and she had dark skin. She had on a pale green kimono styled dress that stopped above her knees, and the sleeves went past her hands.<p>

Around her waist was a large pink ribbon that was tied into a bow in the back with two bells hanging from it. On her feet were black sandals that went high above her knees, and around her neck was a chocker with the Konoha symbol displayed on it. The woman's name was Kuroki Chizue, and she was currently the youngest jōnin at the moment at the age of only twenty-two.

"Most promising new student…Uchiha Sasuke." Asuma said. "Is that him?"

The Sandaime Hokage confirmed this as the jōnin watched the female students fight over who got to sit next to the boy.

"He and his sister are only survivors left of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai said as the girls continued to square off over Sasuke.

"That's right." Sandaime said.

Chizue shook her head since the girls should be more focused on being kunoichi than some boy. Her eyes traveled over to the three girls not fighting over to the Uchiha, and she knew that was her team...well, they'd be her team if they passed her expectations.

"Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" She heard Kakashi mutter.

She glanced up at him curiously, but he just lightly shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders as they continued to watch the students. Uzumaki Naruto went to glare at Uchiha Sasuke, and this made the girls even more angry. The two continued to glare at each other, but some boy hit Naruto right into Sasuke causing them to kiss. Eyes widened in both the classroom and the Hokage's office as the two boys jerked apart.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Chizue commented lightly as the female students started beating up Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled shoving his hands into his pockets as Chizue crossed her arms over her chest.

"Naruto...in trouble again." The Hokage said as they all watched the blonde continue to be beaten.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kairi snapped after getting up from the ground. "Leave Naruto alone, and stop fighting over Sasu-nii like a bunch of scavengers!"<p>

The girls stopped bunching Naruto to glare at Kairi, and she glared right back at them. Sasuke chuckled as he looked back forward.

"Yeah, girls, let's all chill out." Akemi called from her seat in the back. "Besides, you're starting to piss me off."

She glared down at all of them, and almost all of them shuddered at her glare. Maeko just shook her head as she pulled the beaten up Naruto away from the girls by his collar. She set him down back where he had been, and he just laid his head on the desk.

"Please take your seats _now_." Akemi said still glaring.

The girls slowly moved back to their seats, and Sakura moved around Naruto to sit beside Sasuke again. Kairi frowned at the pinkette for sitting by her brother since she couldn't stand any of his annoying fangirls.

"Kairi, sit back down already." Sasuke said scooting over.

Kairi nodded with a smile on her face when she saw Sakura's hurt expression. Kairi quickly moved to sit by Sasuke again before Sakura could move closer. After sitting down, Iruka finally chose that moment to show up. He didn't even ask what happened to Naruto who was looking pretty sad right now.

"As of today you are all ninja." Iruka began. "To get here you faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninja. All genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jōnin, an elite ninja."

Akemi frowned as she glanced around the classroom at all the other students. She didn't like many of them, so she was worried on who'd she be placed with. She definitely didn't want Sasuke or one of his fans because that'd just cause her a never ending headache. Akemi then glanced to Shikamaru...she wouldn't mind being in a squad with him. They are friends after all, and if Chōji joined them then it'd be fine. She wouldn't have to worry.

Maeko looked over the class wondering which people would be the best for her team. She couldn't have the low graded students…she didn't dislike them personally, but Raiden would be upset if she came home saying she was placed in a squad of 'weaklings'. That would mean extra training for her, so she could pick up the squad's slack.

Kairi just blinked while hoping her teammates would be nice and not fans of her brother. That would mean she wouldn't take almost everything single girl in this room as a teammate. The only ones she knew she'd probably get along with are Akemi and Maeko. Kairi then looked to Naruto knowing no one would really want him on their squad, but Kairi wasn't like other people. She'd take Naruto onto her squad if no one else would.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up." Iruka said. "I will now announce the squads."

Most of the students didn't listen or pay much attention as he named the squads unless it was their names being called out.

"Now squad seven…Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura…" Iruka began.

Naruto jumped up cheering with a large grin on his face, and Sakura hung her head looking crushed.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished.

This time Naruto hung his head crushed while Sakura jumped up with a cheer. Sasuke's expression didn't change, but if someone looked close enough they'd see his brow twitch in annoyance. Kairi pat his shoulder in sympathy, and he shot her a look, so she removed her hand.

"Next Squad Eight: Hyūga Hinata...Inuzuka Kiba...and Aburame Shino." Iruka said.

Sakura turned around to throw a peace sign out at Ino, and the blonde looked ready to murder.

"How did you get into his group?!" Ino demanded.

Sakura just continued looking smug, and Akemi rolled her eyes not getting the big idea.

"I don't get it." Shikamaru said. "What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

Akemi completely agreed with Shikamaru, but she kept her mouth shut since she didn't want to fight with Ino so early in the morning.

"You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru." Ino said. "Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't get cause I'm not a girl." Shikamaru said.

"I don't get it, and I am a girl." Akemi muttered.

Shikamaru, who heard her, lightly smirked as Akemi laid her chin on her arms as they rested against the desk.

"You are so full of yourself." Ino said. "Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

Akemi snorted not saying anything as Iruka went to name off the next squad.

"Squad Nine: Uchiha Kairi...Īguru Akemi...and Raito Maeko." Iruka called off.

Akemi frowned lightly since she wasn't placed with Shikamaru, but on the bright side she wasn't placed with fangirls or Sasuke. That brought a grin to her face since she got what she wanted for the most part. Kairi smiled brightly because she didn't get placed on a squad of annoying fangirls. She smiled at her two new teammates, and Akemi grinned lightly. Maeko gave the tiniest of smiles while satisfied she was placed with an Uchiha and a Īguru. Both are known as powerful clans much like the Hyūga and Raito clans.

"Squad Ten: Yamanaka Ino...Nara Shikamaru." Iruka said.

"Ha, did you say something about hating to be in my squad?" Shikamaru asked smug.

Ino just growled looking angered, but Akemi didn't see what was so bad with being on the same squad as Shikamaru. Sure he's lazy, but he's not as annoying as most of the guys in class.

"..and Akimichi Chōji." Iruka finished.

Ino pulled at her hair looking very unpleased, and Shikamaru smirked seeming amused still. Chōji just continued stuffing his face with his chips as he looked forward.

"Those are all the squads." Iruka finished.

That's when dearest Naruto decided to shoot out of this seat to complain about his new teammate. This had the entire class groaning because they know what happens when Naruto makes Iruka angry.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

Iruka sighed along with most of the class before explaining each squad had to be balanced which meant the worst ranked student, Naruto, had to be placed with the best ranked student, Sasuke. This had the class laughing at Naruto, but Kairi and Maeko didn't laugh as they looked at Naruto sympathetically. It couldn't be easy to laughed at by the entire class.

"Just don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said.

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto demanded.

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

Sakura started beating up Naruto, but most of the class was used to this, so they didn't even bat an eyelash. Iruka just chuckled before he told them all to break for lunch, and when they came back they'd be meeting their new sensei. The students started to leave, and some went to join their new squads, so to get to know each other.

"Let's go, Kairi." Sasuke said walking quickly towards the door before his fangirls could catch up to him.

Kairi was going to open her mouth up to protest since she wanted to eat with her squad, but the look Sasuke gave her told her not to protest. She threw Akemi and Maeko apologetic looks before hurrying after her brother.

"Stupid, Sasuke." Akemi said with a snort. "He really needs to chill, and stop forcing Kairi to follow him around so much."

"Well, she is all he has left, and whether he admits it or not he is probably terrified of the thought of losing her, which results in him keeping her as close as possible." Maeko said in an analytical way.

"Uh…yeah." Akemi said. "So, what about lunch?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what our sensei will be like." Mae said thoughtfully as she and Akemi returned to the classroom after lunch.<p>

Many of the other teams were back as well, and all of them were chatting excitedly about meeting their new sensei. Akemi shrugged her shoulders not caring who their sensei was as long he or she wasn't really annoying.

"Hey, wait up!"

The two turned seeing Kairi running towards them with Sasuke a few paces behind. Akemi waved to Kairi before the younger Uchiha came to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry for not having lunch with you." Kairi said.

"Not your fault." Akemi said shrugging. "It was that loser's fault."

Akemi glanced pointedly at Sasuke, and he glared over at her. Kairi sweat-dropped while knowing that the two of them had a rivalry ever since they met as children.

"Shall we take our seats?" Maeko asked with a quirked brow.

Kairi nodded thinking that was a good idea before Akemi started challenging Sasuke to a fight, which was usually how things went down between them. Akemi snorted before turning to take a seat with her teammates.

"Girls, there you are." Iruka said seeing them before they could sit down. "I'd like for you to meet your sensei. Her name is Kuroki Chizue."

The three girls blinked looking to the woman who was standing beside Iruka. She smiled at them kindly, and a grin spread across Akemi's face.

"Oh yeah, an all kunoichi squad!" Akemi said excitedly. "We'll show everyone how awesome girl power is!"

Iruka chuckled at her excitement as Kairi giggled and Maeko shook her head. Chizue smiled at the girl as Akemi held out her hands to her teammates for high fives. She got one with enthusiasm, and one that had no enthusiasm at all. Akemi snorted at Maeko since she totally needed to get with it.

"Well, I think we should get moving." Chizue said. "We have some people waiting for us."

The girls blinked curiously, but they all nodded as they followed after their sensei. Chizue led them to one of the training grounds, and she had them al sit down in front of her.

"First let's get to know each other before we move on." She said. "I'm going to introduce myself, and then you'll go. My name is Kuroki Chizue. I like reading a good book, and I dislike those damn Icha-Icha books. My hobbies are reading classics, and not those stupid pervert books. My dream is that someday there will be a world without those Icha-Icha books."

Chizue gestured for one of them to go, and the three girls sweat-dropped thinking that their sensei had some serious issues. Maeko and Kairi then glanced at Akemi, and she sighed guessing she needed to go first.

"My name is Īguru Akemi, and don't forget it." Akemi said grinning. "I dislike that stupid chicken-butt-headed-emo, Uchiha Sasuke, along with his fangirls. I like birds since they're pretty cool animals, and I also like cloud watching with my best friend Shikamaru. I have a hobby of climbing trees or anything else that will put me somewhere high. My dream...is to be such a great kunoichi someday that everyone will know who I am."

Kairi sweat-dropped at what Akemi called her brother, and Maeko just blinked with a deadpanned look on her face. Chizue nodded her head while trying not to giggle. She remembers when she was their age, and she had a certain thing against the boy whom she had a rivalry with. Now, however, it was a completely different story. Chizue motioned for Maeko to go next, and the girl sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm Raito Maeko, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely. "I like training hard to get better, and I dislike failing. My hobbies are...training, I guess. My dream...my goal is to be a kunoichi my father isn't ashamed of having as a daughter."

Chizue lightly frowned seeing the girl had some serious stress on her shoulders. She also appeared to be the complete opposite of how her cloths would suggest she be. Everyone turned to Kairi next, and she smiled brightly at them all.

"The name is Uchiha Kairi." Kairi said. "I like sleeping in late, but Sasu-nii always prevents me from doing so. I dislike when Sasu-nii forces me up in the mornings. A hobby of mine is goofing off in the rain, but Sasu-nii usually doesn't let me do that either. My dream is to be a great Kunoichi, so I can help Sasu-nii whenever he needs me!"

Chizue nodded her head while noticing that all three of her students were rather different.

"Hmm, I see all of you have your own personalities and ambitions." Chizue said grinning. "Let's just see if the three of you can pull together despite your differences. I'm sure the test I've put together will tell us just that. As genin you are expected to know teamwork if you plan to go farther as ninja."

The girls blinked in confusion, and Akemi opened her mouth to ask when a shadow leaned over them.

"That's right!" A booming voice said.

The girls whirled around with wide eyes to see some man in green spandex with bushy eyebrows and a weird bowl cut hairstyle.

"Ah, it's a weirdo!" Akemi exclaimed as she and the other two hid behind Chizue.

"Guy-sensei is not a weirdo." a copy of the man said appearing beside him.

"It's a mini weirdo!" Akemi said pointing.

Chizue sighed shaking her head as two others appeared, but they looked normal unlike the first two.

"Hello, Guy." Chizue said. "Thank-you for coming."

"Of course." Guy said grinning. "Anything to help shape young ninja into beautiful blooming flowers."

"Well put, Guy-sensei!" His mini me said.

Chizue's three genin just blinked looking confused out of their minds as they looked at this random group of four. Maeko could guess they were a team of Genin, perhaps, but she knows for certain they're not from her class.

"Chizue-sensei, who are they?" Maeko asked.

"Girls, this is my friend Guy, and his three students Lee, Tenten, and Neji." Chizue said. "Team Guy, these are Akemi, Kairi, and Maeko. Girls, they're your opponents."

* * *

><p>Coco: So, I hope you liked the story so far :D Let me know by reviewing. I accept them all expect for overly harsh flames. There's no reason in being rude.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"…Say what?" Akemi asked tilting her head in confusion.

Kairi and Maeko were confused as well, and they looked up at Chizue not knowing what to do.

"You three will be going against Guy's genin in a game of capture the flag." Chizue said smiling. "The test you took to get out of the Academy was merely a test to weed out the those who didn't have the potential to be genin. You made the cut along with other members of your class, but now if you don't want to be sent back to the Academy you must pass _my _test."

Three mouths dropped open in shock since they had no idea they could be sent back to the Academy.

"This…this…this is!" Akemi bit her lip to keep from screaming.

She turned around sitting in a meditative state to try and calm her anger like Akasuto taught her. She sat there with her shoulders stiff as everyone blinked at her.

"Akemi-san is known for having a temper." Maeko said. "She sometimes has to take a moment mediate to calm herself."

"Or she'll maim anyone in sight!" Kairi added helpfully. "She did it to a boy in class once."

Chizue sweat-dropped along with Tenten as Akemi's shoulders slowly started to relax. Once her shoulders lost their tension she stood up while dusting off her shorts.

"You want us to take another test? Fine." Akemi said to Chizue. "Because we're going to kick butt! No way are any of us going back to that stinking Academy. That damn emo wouldn't let me live it down if we did."

Kairi laughed slightly while rubbing the back of her head as Akemi cursed the 'stupid-chicken-butt-headed-emo' that was her brother.

"Nice determination." Chizue said with a grin. "How do you two feel?"

"Failing is not an option." Maeko said with a serious face.

"Yeah, we got this!" Kairi said throwing out a peace sign.

Chizue smiled seeing the determination burning in the three girls' eyes as they stood in front of her.

"Such wonderful displays of youth!" Guy said grinning from ear-to-ear. "But do not get discouraged if you lose against my team. They are the best."

"Listen here, Spandex Man, you might have a mini you, a Hyūga, and a girl who looks like she can kick some serious ass, but that doesn't mean you'll win." Akemi said pointing at him. "So don't count us out. Our team has an Uchiha…"

She pointed to Kairi, and the black-haired girl smiled sweetly while waving at the older genin.

"A girl with the best chakra control ever." Akemi continued pointing to Maeko.

The blonde stared at them with her back straight and shoulders square as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And me." Akemi said pointing to herself. "Which is enough said."

Chizue chuckled at Akemi's confidence as the auburn-haired girl smirked up at Guy.

"You're very arrogant." Neji said narrowing his eyes at the younger genin. "It is known female ninja are not as strong as male ninja."

All four female genin glared at Neji, but the boy didn't even look sorry for what he said.

"And you, Girlie Boy, appear to have a stick shoved up your-" Akemi didn't finish because Maeko covered her mouth with her hand.

Kairi even tugged Akemi away from Neji before Akemi could start swinging her fists. Neji's eyes narrowed even more, but turned to glare at Tenten when she snickered behind her hand. Chizue sighed shaking her head as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Sorry about her." Maeko said still keeping Akemi's mouth covered even as she struggled to get away. "As I mentioned before she has a temper."

Maeko then yelped when she felt Akemi bite her finger. Maeko pulled her hand away while frowning at Akemi. The golden-eyed girl struck her tongue out at Maeko in return, and Kairi blinked not sure what to do.

"Well, let me explain the rules." Chizue said. "I'm sure you know what capture the flag is, right?"

All six genin nodded their heads, and Chizue smiled knowing this was going to be fun.

"Well, Guy's Team and you three are going to play this game." Chizue said.

Guy then produced two flags onto of nowhere, which had Akemi frowning at his weirdness. One flag was green with Konoha symbol on it, and the other was pink with the same symbol.

"We'll see if you three can work together well enough to get their flag, and bring it back to where Guy will be." Chizue said.

She pointed over to where three posts were, which meant that's where Guy would be staying.

"If you past the test then I'll take you as my team, but you should know only twelve out of your graduating class will go on." Chizue said. "So, do your best."

"Pfft, no pressure or anything." Akemi said sarcastically. "Green flag, please. I'm sure Mr. 'I-Have-Prettier-Long-Hair-Than-A-Girl' would love to have the pink one."

Neji glared at Akemi again, and Tenten tried again not to laugh at her teammate's expense.

"…Okay…" Chizue said. "Well, you are allowed to use any assortment of weapons you carry, any jutsu, and of course, each other to win. The flags must be displayed openly as in no hiding them under or in anything. Now, take your flags, and go find a place to hide them. Then take time to come up with a quick strategy. When you hear the whistle then you may begin."

The two teams nodded, and Akemi and Neji stepped up to take the flags from Guy. Akemi made sure to get the green one, and Neji frowned at her while not saying anything. The two teams then went off into the woodsy part of the training grounds, which left the two jōnin alone.

"So, Chizue, how's Kakashi?" Guy asked.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you think we should hide the flag?" Kairi said as she, Akemi, and Maeko walked around the woods.<p>

Akemi hummed thoughtfully while looking around at the terrain. Where should they hide the flag?

"There." Akemi said pointing up to a large rock. "We'll put it up there."

Maeko and Kairi looked at Akemi in confusion. They knew Chizue said put it in the open, but putting it on top a huge rock seemed like flaunting it.

"Don't worry." Akemi said grinning. "I've got a plan. If we all work together then we'll win. You trust me?"

Kairi nodded without hesitation, but Maeko took a few seconds before nodding as well. Akemi's grin grew as she nodded before the three of them moved up to the boulder. Kairi set the flag up before joining Akemi and Maeko where they were crouched down together.

"Okay, Kairi, your best jutsu is genjutsu, right?" Akemi asked.

Kairi nodded her head because it was true. Genjutsu always came easy to her, but she always lacked in taijutsu. Ninjutsu she was decent at, but genjutsu was her strong point.

"Great." Akemi said. "How do you feel about guarding the flag? Chizue-sensei said we couldn't hide the flag, but that doesn't mean we can't use some genjutsu to camouflage it."

"I'll do my best." Kairi said holding up her fist in determination.

Akemi grinned nodding her head before she turned to look at the blonde beside her.

"Now, Maeko, you've got the best chakra control in this entire freaking village, which makes your ninjutsu the strongest out of three of us." Akemi said.

Maeko's brow quirked thinking Akemi was highly exaggerating when she said that Maeko had the best chakra control in their entire village. She was certain higher level ninja were way better than her.

"I'm sure that if anyone will be coming for the flag it will be Tenten and Lee." Akemi said. "Maeko, you are going to be at the halfway point between us and them, and I want you to do everything you can to keep Lee away. He is your priority. If Tenten gets by then so be it. I'm sure Kairi can catch her in the genjutsu she's going to make, and if Kairi can't she can take Tenten, right?"

Kairi nodded and Maeko nodded in unison, but something was bothering Maeko.

"How are you certain that Neji will stay with the flag?" Maeko asked.

"Because of his Byakugan." Akemi said grinning. "If I remember correctly when the Byakugan is activated it allows the user a 360 degree view. Neji will be with the flag because his eyes will be able to see any of us coming before we get close, which is exactly what we want."

Kairi and Maeko frowned thinking that sounded like a bad thing to them. Akemi just grinned wider while motioning for them to lean in farther. They did just that, and Akemi whispered the rest of her plan. Once she was finished, Kairi smiled brightly while Maeko looked at Akemi impressed.

"What do ya think?" Akemi asked.

"I think we're going to win." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Very well thought-out, Akemi-san." Maeko said with a nod.

"I know." Akemi said smugly. "Now let's pass this stinkin test."

She placed her hand out in front of her while looking at her two teammates expectantly. Kairi placed her hand on top of hers while smiling before they both turned to Maeko. The blonde sighed softly before placing her hand on top.

"Let's go!" Akemi as they all threw their hands up.

* * *

><p>"So, I'll head out first." Akemi said after hearing the whistle. "Count to ten then follow, okay?"<p>

Maeko nodded her head as she stood by the flag as Kairi hid above in one of the trees. Akemi smiled telling them good luck before she left to go try and get the flag. Maeko counted to ten evenly before she went off into the trees. She didn't have to wait long to find the two sent after the flag, and just as Akemi said, it was Lee and Tenten. Maeko jumped to the branch below, and once making herself known, the two older genin stopped.

"A heads on assault?" Tenten asked frowning as she got into a stance.

She was shocked when Maeko launched herself forward, but she only went for Lee. Lee blocked her attack, but his eyes slightly widen at the strength behind her attack. Maeko flipped back, and she landed in a crouch with ease. Lee lightly grinned thinking this would be an interesting challenge for him.

"Go on, Tenten." Lee said. "I will catch up to you."

"But, Lee, they're probably trying to separate us!" Tenten argued.

"Tenten, do not worry." Lee said. "I _will_ catch up."

Tenten sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to talk Lee out of it, so she went to return searching for the girls' flag.

"We have not properly greeted each other." Lee said getting in his usual stance to fight. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Raito Maeko?"

"You are correct." Maeko said from where she remained crouched on the tree branch. "You know of my clan?"

"I hear that the Raito clan is almost held as highly as the Uchiha and Hyūga clan." Lee said. "A clan that produces naturally gifted ninja. You do not have to work hard to be great unlike others who must train everyday, am I right?"

Maeko narrowed her eyes at Lee actually feeling anger for his words since he was wrong about one major detail.

"It's true my clan have always had naturally gifted ninja, but I'm not like the rest of my clan." Maeko said. "I train more than you'll ever know. It's because I'm not naturally gifted that I have to train as much as I do just to live up to the standards of my clan."

Lee blinked curiously seeing the truth in her eyes, and a grin spread across his face.

"So you are like me." Lee said. "You work hard to be strong."

Maeko nodded her head while still annoyed with his assumption that she was a natural genius.

"I believe this will be a youthful fight, Maeko-san." Lee said.

* * *

><p>"There's the flag." Tenten said while looking around a tree. "Whoa, that's really out in the open."<p>

She frowned when not seeing anyone, but she was sure they wouldn't leave the flag unguarded. Tenten glanced around, but then felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around in surprise to see Kairi.

"Sorry about this." She said while bringing her hands up in a hand sign.

Tenten gasped spinning around to see she was all alone suddenly. Where had Kairi gone? Tenten frowned before turning back to where the flag was, but it was suddenly gone as well.

"Where'd it go?" Tenten asked.

"Where'd what go?"

Tenten snapped her head to the side seeing Kairi in a tree a few feet away.

"Yeah, where'd what go?"

Tenten turned seeing another Kairi behind her. She started turning, and Tenten saw even more Kairi in the tree tops. Were they clones?

"Is there something wrong?" All the Kairi asked tilting their heads to the side. "You seem a bit confused."

Tenten shook her head not knowing what was going on. She turned to leave, but her path was blocked by five more Kairi.

"Where are you going, Tenten?" Kairi asked. "I thought you came here to get the flag."

"Yeah, don't you want to win?" Another Kairi asked.

"If you leave the flag you'll lose." A third Kairi said.

Tenten backed up feeling a tad overwhelmed as more Kairi started to surround her.

"Tenten…Tenten…Tenten." They started to say while getting closer and closer.

"No, stop." Tenten said. "Whatever you're doing, stop!"

Suddenly everything was quite, and she noticed that everything was completely white.

"What the? Is this a genjutsu?!" Tenten asked.

* * *

><p>Kairi looked at Tenten as the girl stood stock still with wide eyes. Kairi had her hands still in a hand sign as she kept Tenten locked away in the genjutsu.<p>

"Hopefully, Akemi and Maeko will be okay." Kairi said in a concerned manner.

* * *

><p>Neji stood by the flag with his Byakugan activated. He couldn't see any of the girls yet, and the only things that his Byakugan could see at the moment were a flock of birds. He frowned when suddenly seeing it was only Akemi heading his way, and she was coming straight at him. Was she really so overconfident that she'd do a frontal attack?<p>

"Do you really think a straightforward attack will work?" He asked as Akemi landed in front of him.

Akemi just smirked as she got into a taijutsu stance. Neji frowned at the smirk on her face before he too got into a stance.

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" Akemi suggested.

"We will." He agreed.

Akemi was the first one to move forward, and she did a cartwheel before sending her feet up into the air to go for his chin. He dodged it then went to hit her with his open palms, but she quickly got out of the way. They continued swinging and dodging attacks, but Neji did managed to hit her shoulder. She winced grabbing her shoulder. He didn't even make actual physical contact, but it hurt. She continued to grin, however, which had Neji frowning.

"Why do you continue to grin?" Neji asked. "It is obvious you are going to lose."

"I might not beat you." Akemi said. "But, my teammates and I will win this game."

Neji looked at her in confusion, but before he could pondered it, she came back at him. They went back to swing punches and kicks, but while Neji landed a few, Akemi landed none.

"How do you plan to win if you cannot defeat me?" He asked as she knelt down huffing. "Your teammates aren't even in the area. They can't help you."

"They're helping just fine." Akemi asked. "It was our plan for me to come alone. I had Maeko go to halfway between here and our flag to head off Lee. Tenten could go on to our flag, but she'd never reach it because I left Kairi a genjutsu whiz to protect the flag. My job? Was to distract you long enough for some of my friends to get it."

Neji looked at her not understanding what she was saying, but he turned back to the flag to see a bunch of birds by it. There were five of them of all different shapes and sizes, and the largest one, who was about his height, had the flag in its beak.

"Take that, ya featherless loser!" The tiniest one said.

Neji went to stop them, but the five birds took off into the air way out of his reach. Neji threw shuriken at them, but one of the birds easily swatted them away with its talons. Neji turned to glare at Akemi, and she just continued to grin.

"Those are my ninja birds." Akemi said. "Each member of the Īguru clan have their own flock. Come in handy, don't they? Hmm, maybe we'll win this after all, Girlie Boy."

Neji glared about to attack, but Akemi jumped high into the air to jump onto the back of a sixth bird. Akemi waved down to Neji, and he quickly went hurrying through the trees to try and stop her.

* * *

><p>Maeko leaned against the tree trunk while on a high branch as she panted tiredly. Lee was in the opposite tree barely breaking a sweat, which had her gritting her teeth. Around them some of the trees were scorched as if lightning had struck the trees, which it had. Some limbs had been knocked off, and they littered the ground.<p>

"You are doing well, Maeko-san." Lee said sincerely. "I can tell you work hard."

"Obviously not enough." She growled more angry at herself than Lee.

She heard cawing from above, and she looked up see a flock of birds flying over head. She frowned knowing that meant the fight was over.

"Sorry, but I'm calling this to a close." Maeko said. "If we ever fight again…I will win."

"That is the spirit, Maeko-san!" Lee said then looked confused. "But where are you going?"

As an answer, Maeko jumped up into the air where one of the birds was waiting. She landed on its back, and Lee stared with wide eyes when seeing one of the birds had a flag in its mouth. Akemi smiled at Maeko with a wink, but Maeko just blinked in reply.

"Oh no!" Lee said. "Did Neji lose?"

"Lee!"

Lee turned seeing Neji behind him. Neji then said they had to hurry after those birds.

"Right!" Lee said.

* * *

><p>Kairi frowned feeling a bit tired at having to hold a jutsu for so long. She hoped that Akemi and Maeko got there soon.<p>

"Hey, Kairi!"

Kairi looked up seeing her friends riding on birds, and she smiled when seeing the flag.

"Let's go before Mini Weirdo and Girlie Boy catch up!" Akemi said. "You can release Tenten from the jutsu now! And leave the flag."

Kairi frowned when hearing to leave their flag, but she nodded her head as she released Tenten. The girl shook her head looking confused, and when she could finally see straight, Kairi was already on a bird and flying overhead.

"Tenten, are you alright?!" Lee asked stepping by her as he and Neji arrived.

Neji frowned seeing the girls had already gotten away, but his brow quirk when seeing they left behind their flag.

"Are they really so arrogant that they left behind their flag thinking we wouldn't catch up?" Neji asked feeling annoyed.

"I do not know, but we can still win if we catch up." Lee said.

He went to take the flag, but an explosion went off. Smoke filled the air, and the three of them started coughing.

"A smoke bomb?" Tenten asked gasping.

As the smoke cleared, the three genin looked at each other to see they were covered in soot.

"They're mocking us." Neji said. "Grab the flag and let's go."

* * *

><p>"Look, there's Guy-san." Kairi said pointing.<p>

Akemi and Maeko nodded as the birds landed on the ground. The girls got off of them, and the big one held out the flag to Akemi.

"Thanks, you guys." Akemi said taking the flag. "You did well."

"That's right we did!" the tiny one said. "Totally fooled that kid!"

"Quit boasting, Torirama!" A bird said with a feminine voice.

Torirama glared over at the female bird before all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three girls walked up to Guy who started at them in shock, and Akemi held out the flag while grinning.

"I believe that's game." She said.

Guy took the flag still seeming shocked, and clapping could be heard from behind them. The three girls whirled around to see Chizue clapping with a smile on her face.

"Well, done." Chizue said. "I actually didn't think you'd win against Guy's team, but that was a great strategy, Akemi."

Akemi threw out a peace sign for victory while winking, and Kairi giggled at her while Maeko stared at her blankly. That's when the other three showed up, and Lee looked absolutely crushed they lost.

"Since you won the game and past my test, you three are now under my tutelage." Chizue said placed her hands on her hips. "Today you are officially genin of Konoha."

* * *

><p>"SASU-NII!"<p>

Sasuke, who was with his new team, didn't even blink as Kairi grabbed him from behind. He simply sighed as she hugged him around the neck. Naruto and Sakura jumped on the other hand, and Kakashi blinked curiously at the other Uchiha.

"What is it, Kairi?" Sasuke asked. "Shouldn't you be with your new team?"

"Chizue-sensei let us go right after finishing our test." Kairi said still hugging him. "We passed, Sasu-nii!"

Sasuke blinked at his sister before the tiniest of smiles spread across his face. Kakashi was slightly surprised because Chizue didn't pass anyone before…just like him.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Naruto said jumping up while smiling. "You're an official genin now!"

"Thank-you, Naruto!" Kairi said letting go of Sasuke.

She then looked over at Kakashi, and she blinked at him while tilting her head.

"Ah, hello." He said wondering why she was staring.

"Your hair…it defies gravity." Kairi said in awe. "That's so awesome!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance while Sakura and Kakashi sweat-dropped at her.

"Awesome? It's freaky to me." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom!" Akemi called while running into the kitchen.<p>

Jun turned around to blink curiously at Akemi as the twins peeked into the room.

"Yes, dear?" Jun asked.

"I did it! Me and my teammates did it!" Akemi said. "Chizue-sensei has agreed to take us as her students because we passed her test!"

Jun's eyes widened before a warm happy smile spread across her face. She let out a happy laugh while hugging her eldest child. The twins smiled at each other before they ran over to tackle Akemi.

"Argh, get off, ya brats!" Akemi snapped trying to get them off.

A deep chuckle came from the doorway, and the three squirming on the ground paused to look up. Akasuto stood in the doorway with a grin on his face as he looked at his family.

"So, I heard the good news." Akasuto said. "How about my famous fried noodles?"

"Yeah!" The twins cheered while jumping off Akemi.

She sat up on the floor before tripping both Akama and Akamo onto the ground. They grunted when they hit the ground, and she smirked at them while jumping up.

"Hey, no fair!" They cried in unison.

"Neither is ganging up on me." Akemi retorted sticking out her tongue.

Jun shook her head fondly at her kids as Akasuto placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Also, for you." Akasuto said to Akemi.

She looked up at him curiously, and her eyes widened when Akasuto reached back to touch the large scroll on his bag.

"I believe you're ready for this." He said smiling proudly.

* * *

><p>Maeko walked down the streets heading for her house. She was taking her time because the longer she stayed away the longer she didn't have to face Raiden.<p>

"Maeko-_chan_!"

Maeko frowned recognizing the voice, and when she turned she saw Lee running towards her. He stopped in front of her, and Maeko wondered what he wanted. When he grabbed her hands to hold in his, her eyes widened in complete surprise.

"I enjoyed the battle we had very much today." He said. "You are truly an excellent and beautiful kunoichi. Will you be my girlfriend? I vow to protect you with my life."

Maeko blinked with her eyes widening even more. She actually didn't know what to do because she's never been in this kind of situation before.

"I know we were foes earlier, but you made me fall for you with your dedication to be strong and your beauty." Lee said. "Please, agree to be my girlfriend!"

People were starting to stare now, so Maeko tugged her hands away from Lee.

"I am sorry, Lee-san, but…I am not looking for a relationship now." Maeko said.

Lee hung his head looking crushed, and Maeko felt the teeniest bit bad for Lee. She reached out to pat his shoulder in a consoling manner, but then his head snapped up.

"Then I vow to wait until you are ready!" Lee said with conviction. "May I at least walk you home?!"

Maeko lost her composer a second time as her mouth fell agape in shock. Why was he being so persistent? She then sighed not wanting to be rude.

"…Sure, Lee-san." Maeko said.

Lee's smile grew even more before he grandly motioned for her to lead the way.

"I will win your heart, Maeko-chan." Lee said in determination as they walked.

"Lee-san…please…say no more." Maeko said.

* * *

><p>Coco: I know Lee pledged to protect Sakura before the Chunin exams, but that's not going to happen in this story. Lee is going to be head over heels for Maeko XD So, he can't be pledging himself to two girls XD So, dear Sakura will be 'safe' from sweet Lee's affections :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Maeko, up!" Akemi shouted while holding out her cupped hands.

Maeko nodded while running forward before using Akemi's hands to send her into the air. While in the air, Maeko performed quick hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Electric Orb Barrage!" Maeko said finishing the last sign as she started spinning rapidly.

A large barrage of sparking orbs shout out to head towards the ground to destroy the targets. Kairi was weaving around the targets on the ground to take any out that Maeko's attack didn't hit. Akemi joined her, and together they took out the targets Chizue had set out. Maeko landed on the ground after her attack stopped, and all three girls turned towards Chizue.

"Not bad." Chizue said with a grin. "Now again."

Akemi and Kairi frowned since they've been doing the same thing for the past four hours. A bird then flew over head, and Chizue glanced up at it with a quirked brow.

"That's it for today." Chizue said right as the girls got ready to go again. "Go enjoy the rest of the day off."

She was gone in a puff of smoke a second later, and the three girls blinked in confusion.

"What do ya think that was about?" Akemi asked.

"Don't know." Kairi said.

"She cut training once that bird flew overhead." Maeko said. "It must have been some kind of summons."

Akemi shrugged guessing that could be it before they all just kind of stood there.

"So…want to do anything?" Akemi asked.

"Let's go get dumplings!" Kairi suggested grinning.

Akemi chuckled patting Kairi on the head as if she was a small child. Maeko said dumplings sounded like a good idea, so the girls decided to go and do that. They walked down the streets heading for their favorite place to go as a team, but Kairi bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." She said stepping back.

She saw she bumped into some kid with a Sunagakure hitai-ate. He looked their age, and he was tall and lanky. He had dusty colored hair that fell to his shoulders and pale purple eyes. Beside him was another boy with dark hair that was short and spikey, and his eyes were blue. The last one was a girl, and she had lavender colored hair, and pale green eyes.

"No, it's our fault." The girl said. "We weren't really watching where we were going."

"Yeah, Cutie-san, no harm done." The lanky boy said while smirking in a creepy way. "Well, it looks like Konoha has some real hotties…except you…you're too butch."

He said this to Maeko, and her brow quirked as she looked at him blankly. Kairi frowned not liking that he insulted her friend, and Akemi glared at him while stepping forward.

"What'd you say about my friend?" Akemi growled.

Maeko placed a hand on her shoulder, and Akemi glanced back at her. Maeko shook her head to indicate to let it go, and Akemi frowned. She did step back, however, and the boy continued his creepy smirk.

"Either of you cuties free tonight?" He asked.

He threw an arm around Kairi's waist, and that had Akemi and Maeko glaring at the boy. Did he have a death wish? No one touched their teammate like that.

"Yuichi, let her go." The girl said firmly.

"Yeah, man, you're obviously making her uncomfortable." The other boy said in a stereotypical 'cool guy' tone.

Yuichi frowned at his two friends, but he did move away Kairi. The dark haired girl let out a sigh of relief while moving back to join her friends.

"What are three Suna-nin doing here anyway?" Akemi asked still pissed at Yuichi's grabby hands.

"Chūnin Exams." The girl said.

"The Chūnin Exams, already?" Maeko asked with a quirked brow.

"That's right." The girl said nodding. "Oh, sorry for not introducing ourselves. My name is Haruhi Riku and these are my teammates Wataru Yuichi and Yamashiro Zenjiro."

Akemi nodded deciding that Riku and Zenjiro seemed okay despite their teammate being an annoying perv.

"Īguru Akemi." She said pointing at herself. "And my teammates Raito Maeko and Uchiha Kairi."

The three looked at Kairi curiously, and she tried her best not to squirm under their gazes.

"Uchiha?" Riku asked.

"Better watch out, Yuichi." Zenjiro said. "Or you'll find yourself in a world of pain. The Uchiha aren't people to mess with."

Kairi lightly blushed at them thinking she was so strong when she really wasn't.

"Well, nice meeting you, but we've got places to be." Akemi said while pushing her teammates forward.

"Ah, oh wait a second, please." Riku said. "We were trying to find the inn here. Could you tell us where to go?"

"Of course." Maeko said. "Just go to the end of this street then take a left and then the first right, and you'll be right in front of it."

Riku nodded while thanking her before her and her two teammates started leaving. Yuichi looked back, however, to blow Akemi and Kairi each a kiss. He frowned at Maeko before vanishing around the corner with his teammates.

"I want to maim him." Akemi said with a growl.

"He's not worth it." Maeko said shrugging lightly. "Let's just go eat. Maybe later Chizue-sensei will come tell us about the Chūnin Exams."

Akemi's eyes lit up at the thought, and she and Kairi shared a high five. They turned to Maeko holding out their hands, and Maeko gave them unenthusiastic high fives.

"We'll work on that." Akemi said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was good." Akemi said grinning as they left the restaurant.<p>

Kairi nodded her head as she skipped in between Akemi and Maeko. The three walked together silently when they heard a poof behind them. They blinked before tilting their heads back to see Chizue. She smiled at them while holding out three pieces of paper.

"How do you feel about participating in the Chūnin exams?" She asked.

As an answer Akemi and Kairi snatched the papers away. Maeko took hers in a more calm manner.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chizue said laughing.

"We're going to kick ass!" Akemi said.

"You shouldn't be so cocky." Maeko deadpanned. "We don't even know who we'll be going against."

"Shut-it, Miss Negative!" Akemi ordered.

* * *

><p>"Today is the day." Akemi said grinning as she and her teammates headed for the third floor.<p>

Kairi smiled brightly while nodding her head, and Maeko hummed in acknowledgement. They were going down the hall on the second floor when they noticed a large gathering of people.

"What's going on here?" Akemi asked.

"I don't know." Maeko said. "Shall we find out?"

The three went to the front of the crowd, and Kairi gasped when seeing Sasuke about to fight someone as he swung his leg out. Lee, however, interfered by stopping their attacks before they could reach each other. It was silent for a moment before Lee let the two of them go.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" Neji asked as he stepped up with Tenten. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but…" Lee trailed off looking over at Maeko with a blush.

"Never mind, it's over." Tenten said. "Forget it."

Lee walked up towards Maeko, and everyone watched him as he did it. Maeko stiffened as he grabbed her hands. Mouths fell open in shock from the Konoha nin who knew Maeko, which included her team. They knew no one would ever dare to do that to her if they knew what was best.

"Maeko-chan, are you alright?" Lee asked looking genuinely concerned.

Maeko nodded her head as she lightly tugged her hands away from Lee who looked relieved.

"Hey, Maeko, is the mini weirdo like your boyfriend?" Akemi asked.

"Not yet!" Lee jumped in before Maeko could answer. "Maeko-chan told me she is not ready for a boyfriend, so I have vowed to wait until she is ready."

Maeko lightly sighed as Kairi cooed thinking that was so cute. Akemi's lips twitched up before she bust out laughing while clutching her stomach. Maeko frowned at her teammate before she started walking off without her.

"Akemi, Maeko is leaving without us." Kairi said.

"Wait, Maeko, I want to talk to you about this whole Lee thing!" Akemi called hurrying after her teammate.

Maeko just started walking faster, so to stay away from Akemi who was still calling out to her.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Akemi said as they stood in front of the door to room 301. "Are we ready?"<p>

Akemi turned to hold out her hand to her teammates as a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, we got this!" Kairi placed placing her hand on top of Akemi's.

They both looked to Maeko, and she nodded her head in determination as she put her hand over theirs.

"Let's kick ass!" Akemi said as they threw their hands up.

Akemi pushed the doors open, and they all walked into the room to see shinobi everywhere.

"Well, look at all this competition." Akemi said grinning. "I'm getting excited."

Kairi gulped feeling the exact opposite, and Maeko narrowed her eyes at all the other teams. They had their work cut out for them. They'd have to work hard if they were going to make it through the exams.

"So, you guys are here too, huh?"

The three girls turned their heads to see Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino standing not far from them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite slacker." Akemi said with the grin still on her face as she walked up to the other squad with her teammates flanking her.

Shikamaru almost rolled his eyes at her, but it would have been too much of a bother to do so.

"So, Kairi, where's that handsome brother of yours?" Ino asked with a smirk.

Kairi frowned at Ino because Kairi found her and Sakura the most annoying out of Sasuke's fans.

"Stay away from Sasu-nii, Ino." Kairi said. "He doesn't like you."

Ino glared at the dark haired girl, and opened up her mouth to retort. She thought better, however, when seeing the dark looks she was getting from Akemi and Maeko.

"So, I can't even believe you're here, Shikamaru." Akemi said.

"Well, I kind of had to." Shikamaru said. "Ino is very demanding. It's a real drag."

Ino glared over to Shikamaru, and Akemi snorted since she should have known Shikamaru didn't choose to be here willingly. The door opened behind them, and when Akemi saw Neji walk in she narrowed her eyes. They glared at each other, and Tenten and Kairi sweat-dropped at the two of them. Maeko just blinked as she stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"Hyūga." Akemi greeted.

"Īguru." Neji replied.

Neji walked by after that, and Tenten shook her head at her teammate before looking towards the three girls.

"Good luck." Tenten said. "I'm sure with you all in the exams things will be interesting."

"Same to you." Akemi said grinning genuinely.

"We will be looking forward to going against you three again." Maeko said nodding.

"Yeah, do your best, Tenten!" Kairi said smiling brightly.

Tenten smiled nodding her head before she went to join Neji at one of the desks in the room.

"…I wonder where Lee is." Kairi said suddenly.

"Yeah, where is that boyfriend of yours?" Akemi asked grinning.

Maeko glared at her teammate as the three genin in front of them blinked in confusion.

"Maeko has a boyfriend?" Ino asked skeptically.

"No, I don't." Maeko said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, he's just a guy that vowed to wait until you accepted him as your boyfriend." Akemi said still grinning. "Talk about dedication, huh?"

Maeko's glare hardened, and Squad Ten and Nine, besides herself and Akemi, shuddered.

"Uh, Akemi, maybe you shouldn't tease her so much." Kairi said nervously.

Akemi scoffed rolling her eyes, but she consented, which made Kairi sigh in relief. Just then the boy who they had been speaking about walked into the room. He smiled at Maeko before walking up to her again.

"Maeko-chan, I wish you and your teammates the best of luck." Lee said. "I am sure you three will go far in the exams."

"Ah, thank-you, Lee-san." Maeko said. "I hope you and your teammates do great as well."

Lee nodded his head with his smile growing before he went to join Tenten and Neji.

"So, that's the guy who pledged himself to you?" Ino asked. "What a weirdo."

Lee, who had heard her, hung his head while glancing back wondering if Maeko thought the same way. The blonde bit her lip feeling as if she had to defend him somehow.

"Lee-san isn't weird, Ino-san." Maeko said. "He's different, and there's nothing wrong with being different than your peers."

The rookie ninja stared at Maeko in complete surprise since they've never seen her stick up for someone like that. Akemi has seen Maeko try to help out Kairi, but they're teammates, so it's different. Lee beamed over at her with his cheeks slightly flushed. Lee then practically skipped over to his teammates who were still waiting for him.

"So, you do li-" Akemi was cut off when Kairi put a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to get us killed before the exams even start?!" Kairi asked.

Akemi rolled her eyes, but didn't try to say no more, so Kairi dropped her hand.

"Sasuke where have you been?" Ino's girlish squeal caught their attention.

The three turned seeing Ino latch onto Sasuke from behind with a smile on her face. The Uchiha boy didn't seem to happy with this at all, and neither was Kairi. Ino needed to leave her brother alone!

"Boy, you have no idea just how much I was hoping you'd show up here." She said blushing lightly. "I've missed those broody good looks of yours."

"Hey, you porker, back off he's mine!" Sakura declared.

Maeko looked between the two as Ino dropped one of her arms from around Sasuke.

"Miss forehead, they let you in?" Ino asked disbelievingly. "You've still got those frown lines on that big billboard brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura demanded.

Ino just stop out her tongue childishly as Squad Nine watched the show down.

"Oh, it's you guys." Shikamaru said as he and Chōji walked up. "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"So, all three stooges are here." Naruto said.

"Hey, you know what, pipsqueak!…ah, forget it, you're a waste of time." Shikamaru decided.

Akemi rolled her eyes at Shikamaru thinking he could at least not be so lazy that he couldn't finish a retort. Maeko and Kairi even sweat-dropped at his laziness.

"Well, well, what do you know?" An new voice said. "Looks like the whole gang is back together again."

Everyone turned seeing Kiba walking up with Akamaru on his head, and Shino and Hinata behind him. Hinata greeted Naruto shyly, and when he looked at her, she looked away with a blush.

"You guys too, huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yep, here we all are." Kiba said. "The twelve rookies! Heh, this is going to be fun." He said. "At least for those of us who are able to make the cut, right, Sasuke?"

"Kiba, careful that you don't get overconfident." Sasuke said smirking.

"You be careful not to get too overconfident, Emo Chicken." Akemi said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke glared over at her, and Akemi glared right back while Kairi tried to pull her friend away from her brother. Kiba scoffed at Sasuke saying he and his team would blow them away because they've been training.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asked. "Sittin around picking daisies? You don't know what training means."

Hinata blinked about to calm Naruto down, but Kairi beat her too it. She reached out to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the blonde instantly reacted to Kairi. His shoulders relaxed, and Hinata looked down wishing she could do that. Kairi smiled glad she calmed down Naruto, but then the other rookies started to get riled up.

"Hey, you guys, you might want to try to keep it down a little." A silver-haired boy said walking up. "I mean, no offense, but you're the twelve rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it. This isn't a class fieldtrip."

"Well, who asked you?!" Ino spouted off. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto." He said. "But really, look around you. You've made quite the impression."

Squad Nine glanced around with the others to see that they were being stared by almost everyone in the room. Akemi frowned at all of them, and she jutted out her chin in defiance. It was a small gesture, but it had some of the ninja gritting their teeth in anger. Akemi smirked glad she got a reaction from them. Maeko just gave Akemi a deadpanned look while wondering if she really had to do that.

"You see those guys?" Kabuto asked. "They're from Amegakure, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way. You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

Kairi tilted her head to the side wondering why this guy was being so nice. He was their competition, so he shouldn't be giving them advice.

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asked getting a 'yes' as an answer. "This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, it's…my seventh." Kabuto admitted sheepishly.

Was the Chūnin exam really that hard? Or was Kabuto just a poor ninja? Kairi guessed they would find out.

"Well, they're held twice a year." Kabuto went to explain. "So, this will be my forth year."

Sakura seemed impressed by this, and she even said that Kabuto had to know a lot since he's a veteran. Kabuto said he guessed she could say that, and Naruto exclaimed that Kabuto could give them all the tips.

"Yeah, some expert." Shikamaru said. "He's never passed."

Akemi nodded in agreement as she placed her hands onto her hips. This guy sounded useless.

"Well, seventh's time a charm. That's what they say, huh." Kabuto said scratching the back of his head.

"So, I guess all those humors about the exams being tough are true." Shikamaru said. "Oh man, I knew this was going to be drag."

"Oh come on, Shikamaru." Akemi said. "This is going to be great!"

Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy, but she just continued grinning.

"Yeah, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto said while pulling cards out of his pouch.

"Did he just call us kids?" Akemi asked with her eye twitching in annoyance.

Kairi and Maeko exchanged a glance with one expression looking panicked while the other looked exasperated. Akemi went to tell Kabuto off, but Maeko covered her mouth while Kairi grabbed Akemi to hold her back. The other rookies either sighed or sweat-dropped at Akemi's temper before looking back to Kabuto.

"As I was saying, maybe I can help you out…with my ninja info cards." Kabuto said.

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past few years." Kabuto said while kneeling down. "I'm got over two-hundred of them, so ya see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They might not seem like much to the naked eye. In fact,"

He flipped over the card, and the rookies saw the card had nothing at all on it.

"They're completely blank." Kabuto said while placing a finger on the card. "I don't just want anyone seeing this stuff."

The card started to spin, and Sakura asked what he was doing. Kabuto explained he was using his chakra to reveal what's on the card. A small map appeared on the card, and it had green bars sticking out of the map where the hidden villages were.

"It shows the geographics of all the candidates who have come to take the chūnin exams." Kabuto explained when Sakura asked what it was. "What village they come from and how many. Why do you think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time?"

He received silence as a reply with the only noise being the sound of Chōji munching on his chips.

"It's to foster friendships between nations, of course." Kabuto said. "International brotherhood and all that, and it's true enough as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason." Sasuke said.

"Oh, good job, Emo Boy, for stating the obvious." Akemi quipped.

Sasuke glared at Akemi, and she glared right back, which made Kairi _and_ Maeko sigh.

"Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village." Kabuto said. "There by maintaining the balance of power."

Maeko thought that made sense to her, but Akemi didn't really care while Kairi was slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, balance of power." Naruto said pretending to understand even if he looked confused.

"Balance of power, big deal. It's all a drag." Shikamaru said.

Akemi snorted shaking her head as Kabuto had the information on the card disappear.

"If the balance isn't maintained one nation could end up with many more shinobi than its neighbors." Kabuto said. "And it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense, I suppose."

Shikamaru just 'humph'ed as a reply as Sasuke asked if those cards had any information on the other candidates.

"They might." Kabuto said. "You have anyone special in mind?"

"I might." Sasuke said.

Kairi looked at her brother curiously with slight concern in her eyes. Something or someone had him extremely agitated, which made her worry.

"I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I've got information on just about everyone." Kabuto said. "Including you guys, of course."

"Oh yeah?" Akemi asked. "Well, what do you have on me, buddy?"

Kabuto smirked before pulling out three cards, which had Akemi quirk her brow. He had the information on all three cards pop up, and they all saw the cards had information on Akemi, Kairi, and Maeko.

"You ready to see what I know?" Kabuto asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Īguru Akemi, mission experience: 1 C-ranked mission and 12 D-ranked missions. Well, versed in taijutsu, and her clan's bird style jutsu. Genjutsu is very weak while her ninjutsu is average. Her squad leader is Chizue, a jōnin-ranked kunoichi originally from Kumogakure. Her teammates are Raito Maeko and Uchiha Kairi."

Akemi frowned that this guy actually had information on them. He even knew Chizue was originally from Kumogakure. Chizue had told the girls this during a training session that her father was from Konohagakure, but moved to Kumogakure when he fell in love with her mother. Chizue then had moved to Konohagakure with her father when her mother died when she was ten.

"Raito Maeko is an expert in chakra control and her specialty is lightning jutsu, which most of her clan invented over the years. Her taijutsu is excellent, but her genjutsu isn't strong. She's also amazing with a blade." Kabuto said.

Everyone looked to Maeko while noting she did have a sword with her this time, but they've never seen her with a sword before. They even absently noticed the large scroll on Akemi's back, which hadn't been there before.

"The last member of Squad Nine, Uchiha Kairi." Kabuto said. "She is able to perform genjutsu without a problem even if most ninja seem to have troubles with this jutsu. She developed her clan's Kekkei Genkai when she was very young, which is something her genius brother, Uchiha Sasuke, had not been able to accomplish. Her taijutsu is weak and her ninjutsu is average."

Kairi felt freaked out that Kabuto knew all of this about her, and Sasuke even narrowed his eyes. No one knew about Kairi developing the Sharingan early in her life expect for him…and that man. Kabuto then turned to Sasuke with a smirk on his face after he had proved his point.

"So, which one is it?" Kabuto asked. "Tell me, anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the desert and there's Rock Lee of Konohagakure while you're at it." Sasuke said.

Maeko looked at Sasuke wondering why he has an interest in Lee. Did something happen between them?

"Man, that's no fun." Kabuto said. "You even know their names. That makes it easy."

He swiped out two cards, and held them out in front of him saying here they are.

"Show them to me." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned in confusion as he looked in between his teammate and Kabuto twice. He suddenly crossed his arms while nodding as if he knew what was going on.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee." Kabuto said as the information appeared on the card. "Looks like, he's about a year older than, you guys. Mission experience: 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last twelve months his taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are rather shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the chūnin exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you. His teammates are Tenten and Hyūga Neji."

"Dear Girlie boy and Mini Weirdo are so going down, and sadly Tenten, whom I respect, is going with them." Akemi said without a lick of hesitation.

She felt glaring on the back of her head, and she grinned knowing it was Neji. She turned around to wave at him, and his glare only intensified. Maeko gave Akemi a deadpanned expression as Kairi shook her head.

"Now, for Gaara of the Desert." Kabuto said. "Mission experience: 8 C-ranks, and get this, 1 B-ranked as a genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally, but there is this, he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B-ranked as a genin, and has never even been injured?" Shikamaru asked.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asked.

Maeko narrowed her eyes at the card seeing she had a lot of strong opponents to go through. If she failed…then her father would beat more training into her…unless she mercifully died in the exams, which she highly doubted would happen. Fate has never been kind to her. Kabuto pulled out the map card again, and he named off the lands in the exams as the appeared.

"From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates for the exam this time around." Kabuto said. "Of course, Otogakure is small. It sprang up recently, and no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

"A really pissed off mystery." Akemi muttered when feeling glares directed in their general direction.

Maeko and Kairi, who were the only two to hear her, nodded their heads in agreement as Kabuto put his cards away.

"Well, you get the point." Kabuto said. "The competition is going to be intense this year."

Akemi grinned feeling ready for anything. She's dying to try out the new jutsu her dad taught her along with the things she's learned to do with her teammates.

"So, it would seem." Hinata said. "It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino snapped.

"Do you really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, in the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

Akemi scoffed not worried at all because she knew that no matter what she and her friends were going to do the best they could, which was all she could ask for. That's all Chizue wanted of them, and that's what she'd get.

* * *

><p>Chizue poofed into the hall outside the room the genin were to meet, and she frowned when not seeing her students.<p>

"Late…damn." She said with a sigh.

She heard a chuckle, so she turned to see Kakashi leaning against the door of the room.

"Miss your genin, Chizue?" He asked.

"I guess I did." Chizue said pouting. "I had wanted to offer some words of wisdom and all that, but I guess I'm too late. I just don't want them getting too scared. Though I'm sure Akemi is raring to go."

"The Īguru girl?" Kakashi asked. "She's like Akasuto?"

"She has a temper her father doesn't have, but she definitely has his overconfidence." Chizue said. "And every challenge is welcomed by her."

Kakashi chuckled thinking that sounded exactly like Akasuto. The man always did believe he could overcome everything thrown at him, and he welcomed all hardships with a grin of excitement. Suddenly they could hear Naruto let out a yell, which had Chizue blinking and Kakashi grinning.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to beat everyone of ya, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi chuckled not expecting any less from the number one knuckle head ninja.

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Naruto!" A voice Chizue recognized to be Akemi yelled. "These losers won't know what hit them until it's too late!"

Chizue let out a laugh since she knew Akemi would have to add on to something like that.

"I take it that's her." Kakashi said.

"Yep." Chizue said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's he trying to do?!" Ino demanded Sakura. "Get us killed?!"<p>

Ino then whirled around to glare at Kairi and Maeko, but Maeko just gave Ino a deadpanned look as a reply.

"And did Akemi really have to call them losers?!" Ino asked.

Maeko shrugged her shoulders while stuffing her hands into her pockets as Kairi snickered at Ino's peeved expression.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now." Naruto said.

Akemi laughed patting the blonde of the back, and that's the first time anyone ever saw Akemi be friendly towards Naruto. Sure, she's never been mean to Naruto like most of the kids, but she wasn't exactly his friend either.

"You're okay, Naruto." Akemi said. "You have guts, I'll give you that."

Naruto laughed looking pleased as he nodded his head to what Akemi had said.

"That was pretty cool, Naruto." Kairi said smiling.

Naruto blushed scratching the back of his head, and Sasuke frowned at the pair of them. Sasuke better not find out that Naruto has a crush on his sister, or he was dead meat. It then got extremely quite as the other genin glared over at the Rookie Twelve.

"Ah, could you say that again a little louder? Didn't quite catch it." Kiba said mockingly.

"You moron, are you trying to get everyone in the place to hate our guts or what?" Shikamaru asked. "And, Akemi, you didn't help the matter at all."

Akemi shrugged her shoulders still smiling without any worry on her face whatsoever. Sakura then attacked Naruto while calling him stupid repeatedly. She froze when seeing the glares, and she tried to defuse the situation by saying Naruto said the weirdest things because he's stupid. She started yelling at Naruto again, but he ignored her while placing his hands behind his head.

"Why are you beating him up so much?" Akemi asked. "At least he had the guts to speak up while the rest of you were losing your nerve. Besides, what's to be afraid of?"

"Shut-up, before you make them hate us more, moron!" Ino and Sakura snapped together.

Akemi narrowed her eyes at the pair of them, and their eyes widened realizing they pissed of Akemi, which was like the worst thing anyone can do.

"Moron, huh?" Akemi asked cracking her knuckles. "Is that what I heard you say?"

They both shook their heads vigorously, and before Akemi could throttle them, three Oto-nin attacked Kabuto. One threw a couple of kunai at Kabuto, and he jumped back before they could reach him. Maeko went to reach for her sword when another was about to attack, but Akemi stopped her with a shake of the head. The Oto-nin swung a fist at Kabuto, but in a flash Kabuto dodged. Kabuto smirked, but then his glasses shattered.

"Oh, I get it, so it was that kind of attack." Kabuto said while removing his glasses.

Kairi frowned narrowing her eyes because she knew for certain that the Oto-nin hadn't physically hit Kabuto. Was it some kind of jutsu?

"Hang on, I saw it all." Sasuke said. "He dodged the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer than it looked." Shikamaru said then scoffed. "Look at him acting as if it was nothing, real though guy."

Akemi shook her head at Shikamaru when Kabuto suddenly doubled over to empty the contents of his stomach. Sakura and Naruto went to check on him as Akemi glared at the three Oto-nin.

"I honestly don't know what exactly happened, but these guys really just pissed me off." Akemi said. "Anyone who attacks a Konoha-nin, especially for no reason, isn't a friend of mine."

Kairi and Maeko looked at Akemi knowing her father raised her to look after every ninja wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. Akemi told them one time over dumplings that her dad said the entire village was like a family, and families looked out for each other, which is why Akasuto would protect and defend anyone wearing symbol of Konoha and the citizens of the village. Akemi then had told them it was something she had picked up from Akasuto.

"Not such a tough guy after all, I guess." The one who appeared to be the leader said. "Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try."

"Write this on your little card, punk, the genin from Otogakure will be chūnin when this is over, guaranteed." The other male said.

"Don't count on it." Akemi said crossing her arms over her chest.

The Oto-nin turned to glare at her next, and she stood her ground with Kairi and Maeko backing her up. Before a fight could break out a large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room.

"Alright, you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!"

The smoke slowly crept away to reveal a scarred man with a trench coat and many other shinobi behind him all wearing grey.

"It's time to begin." The man said. "I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor, and from this moment your worst enemy."

Everyone stared at the man looking a tad or a lot intimidated, but Akemi just grinned. To her this guy was awesome.

"First," Ibiki began while pointing to the Oto-nin. "Candidates from Otogakure, knock it off. Who told you you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even began?"

"Sorry, it's our first time." The leader of the trio said. "I guess we're a little jumpy, sir."

Akemi glared over at them again while resisting the urge to beat the snot out of them. Maeko and Kairi would kill her if she got them kicked out for fighting.

"I'll say this once, so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited." Ibiki said. "Anyone who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?"

One of the Oto-nin then had to open his mouth by saying no fatal force wasn't any fun.

"Now, if we're ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the chūnin exams." Ibiki said ignoring the Oto-nin.

He instructed them to turn in their paperwork, and in exchanged they'd receive a number, which would tell them where to sit. He told them a written test would start after that was finished.

"Wait…did he say…did he say a written test?" Naruto asked starting to get nervous.

One of the chūnin held up a stack of papers with a smirk, and Naruto started to bug out.

"Poor guy, his worst enemy just came back to haunt him." Akemi said with a shake of her head.

"I suppose this will be the end for Naruto-san." Maeko added as she and Akemi started walking forward.

Kairi sweat-dropped at how quick they were to think Naruto wouldn't be making it. Sure, the guy wasn't good with written exams, but they were just being brutal.

"Uh, I'm sure you'll do well, Naruto." Kairi said giving him a reassuring smile before she hurried after her team.

They walked through the throng of other candidates, and Akemi did so without a confident smirk on her face that had all the other candidates glaring at her. Maeko walked behind Akemi with her hands in her pockets, and a calm blank expression on her face, which only got on the candidates' nerves even more. They looked to Kairi last, and the dark-haired girl was trying to pull off as much calm confidence as her two teammates. It seemed to be working since the glaring intensified.

"What arrogant, brats." Someone muttered.

"We're as arrogant as you are ugly, pal." Akemi shot over her shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head at his friend as the ninja she insulted glared daggers at her. Akemi stepped right in front of Ibiki with Maeko and Kairi flanking her as the man looked down. Akemi grinned easily while holding out her slip at the same time as Maeko and Kairi held out theirs.

"Numbers, please." Akemi said.

* * *

><p>Kairi sat where her number was while glancing around the room for her teammates. She saw that Maeko was clear across the room, and had been placed by Lee, who seemed rather overjoyed at the moment. Kairi frowned not knowing where Akemi was.<p>

"Oi, Morino!"

Kairi blinked before turning around at the sound of the familiar voice of Akemi. Only she would take so informally and brashly to someone who could fail them out of the exams. Kairi saw Akemi near the back of the room, and she could see that Yuichi guy from before. He had a grin on his face, and his arm around Akemi's shoulder. Akemi looked ready to murder the guy in a second. Ibiki frowned at Akemi knowing who's kid she was the moment he saw her gold eyes and the feathers in her hair.

"What is it, Īguru?" Ibiki asked.

"If you don't move this guy away from me, I'm going to take a kunai and make sure he can't have kids." Akemi growled. "He doesn't know how to keep his pervy hands to himself!"

A lot of the men, the chūnin included, groaned while looking away from the pissed off Akemi. Yuichi even paled, but he kept his arm around her shoulders. He was either really brave or really stupid.

"No one is moving seats." Ibiki said. "However, if his hands get too grabby then you have my permission to deal with him as long as it doesn't involve kunai or shuriken or jutsu."

Akemi frowned though she nodded her head, and Yuichi paled more when knowing she had permission to hurt him. He removed his arm, which was a smart move on his part. Ibiki then told everyone eyes forward, so he could explain the rules and he pointed out he wouldn't be saying them twice. Akemi mostly ignored him, but she did understand the whole point deduction thing. When he mentioned teams would fail by the scores of the entire team that's when people started getting worried.

"What? Wait a second!" Sakura called out. "You're saying we all get scored as a team?!"

Ibiki yelled for silence as Maeko blinked not looking that bothered. She was excellent at written exams as she was the physical ones. She also knew Kairi had very top marks on every written exam given to them at the Academy. As for Akemi, she was smart, but mostly just at a strategic level. Tell her to think out a plan of attack or something similar, and she would give you ten didn't types of plans in less than a minutes. However, Maeko also knew Akemi made average enough grades on written exams, so as a whole they should be fine.

Ibiki went onto rule three, which was to explain why there were other chūnin in the room. They were to watch out for cheating, and for every act of cheating they caught two points would be deducted, which meant if a person got five strikes their team would be finished.

"Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinel doesn't deserve to be here." Ibiki said.

"I've got my eye on you guys." A long spikey headed chūnin said.

"That's didn't sound like a creeper at all." Akemi quipped sarcastically.

Some of the chūnin chuckled at their friend's expense as he frowned over at Akemi who wasn't even looking at him.

"Īguru, try to control your mouth." Ibiki said frowning. "You're as bad as Akasuto."

Akemi held up her hands in surrender, but she didn't look all too apologetic. Ibiki shook his head while deciding to move on.

"If you guys want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." Ibiki said. "One more thing, if should any candidate get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

Sasuke and Sakura both stiffened as Sakura screamed out in shock. The two then glared at Naruto who looked ready to start crying. Kairi, who was a seat behind Naruto, looked at him sympathetically while knowing her brother could be scary when he was pissed off.

"The final question won't be given out until the last fifteen minutes of the testing period." Ibiki went on. "You'll have one hour total…begin."

The papers flipped over immediately with the genin looking at the problems in front of them. Maeko glanced over at the test, and she lightly frowned. These problems…no way anyone could answer them without being extremely smart in mechanics. Not to mention the endless of unknowns in most of the problems. She'll barely be up to answer these herself…so how would her teammates do? Maeko tilt her head to the side while knowing she was missing something big.

Kairi felt like crying when she realized there was no way for her to know these questions. She won't get any of them right! She just knows it. She shook her head knowing she had to try to do this for her team. She then frowned feeling as if something was wrong. With all these rules and the toughness of the questions…it was all set up as if pushing them towards cheating. Kairi's eyes widened when she realized that _is_ what Ibiki wanted. He had stressed that anyone who got _caught _cheating wasn't worthy of being here. So, he wanted to see which ones of them were able to cheat. Any great shinobi would be able to cheat in these conditions, and she was going to do just that.

Akemi grinned knowing that Kairi and Maeko realized the purpose of this test when they sat up a bit straighter. She had known what Ibiki wanted the moment he started talking about cheating. It was a great strategy on his part, but she saw right through it. And these sentinels weren't very observant as they thought because she was able to call upon one of her friends to help her out. Torirama was in the room at that moment, and he was perched on one of the mirrors hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room where he could see all the answers. The shinobi of the Īguru clan had a mental length with their flock, so Torirama could feed her answers without having to move, which would catch attention if he did move.

Akemi started writing down the answers on the paper in front of her, and she didn't even blink when the first people were called out. Kairi had jumped when the kunai had been thrown, but she went back to her test knowing it needed to be focused on. Maeko never looked up from her paper even when the scuffle broke out. The ones being failed didn't have anything to do with them, and it was just less competition for them later on.

Kairi activated her Sharingan, which was completely developed unlike Sasuke, to copy the pencil strokes of the genin beside her without even having to turned her head. As more numbers started being called out, Maeko noticed a tiny paper doll running across the floor. She looked at it curiously before noticing the doll ran up to the Suna kunoichi, Riku. The doll hopped onto the desk, and started making gesture, which had Riku writing something down on her test. Maeko blinked thinking that was an odd jutsu.

Everyone heard a loud 'thwack' near the back of the room, and they turned to see Akemi had slammed Yuichi's head into the desk. Maeko gave her teammate a deadpanned look before returning to her test as Kairi covered her mouth to keep from giggling too loudly. Akemi didn't even miss a beat as she went back to her test as if nothing happened. Ibiki smirked lightly with a tiny chuckle passing through his lips. The girl appeared to have a temper, which was much unlike Akasuto, her father. Ibiki then glanced at the time seeing only fifteen minutes remained.

"Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go." Ibiki said. "Time for the main event."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, listen up, here's the tenth and final question!" Ibiki said.

Akemi sighed thinking it was about time. She's been doodling on her paper for the last fifteen minutes. Kairi bit her lip hoping that the tenth question wouldn't be so hard, but if she continued using the Sharingan then she'd be fine…right? Maeko just blinked as she twirled her pencil between her fingers rapidly.

"But before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Ibiki said.

Akemi held back a groan of annoyance, and when she heard a cooing laugh, she shot a glare up at Torirama. He held up his wings in surrender, but the little birdie bastard was still smirking. The tension in the room was then broken when the boy, who had left to take a leak, returned. He blinked at the sudden tension in confusion, and Ibiki smirked.

"Good, made it just in time." Ibiki said. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Well, take your seat."

The boy went walking by, and Kairi caught the tiny message he passed to a girl, who Kairi guessed to be one of his teammates. She wondered if those chūnin really were as eagle eyed as Ibiki claimed. She's caught plenty of cheating from the people in this room, but she had been using the Sharingan.

"These rules are unique to question ten." Ibiki said. "Listen carefully and try not let them scare you."

* * *

><p>"It's quiet without the rookies around." Kakashi said. "Hmph, I almost miss them."<p>

He glanced over at Chizue who looked like she was about to cry as the two of them had tea with Asuma and Kurenai.

"I miss my girls so much." Chizue said sniffling. "They grow up so fast!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped patting the woman on the head when she leaned into his side. Asuma chuckled before taking a drag from his cigarette as Kurenai smirked at the two.

"Don't worry." Asuma said. "Chances are that they'll be back sooner than you think."

The tears suddenly left Chizue's eyes as she sat up with a curious expression on her.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard that their first examiner this year is Ibiki." Asuma said.

Chizue's eyes widened for a fraction as she brought her knees to her chest while careful not to flash anyone.

"Great." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Sticking them with that sadistic right off the bat."

He shook his head as leaned back into the couch while putting his arm around Chizue's shoulders.

"I'm honestly more worried about what Akemi is going to do." Chizue said with a sigh. "She loses her temper so easily, and she wouldn't be afraid to start mouthing off at him. Ibiki isn't someone you want to piss off."

Asuma chuckled imagining what kind of twelve-year-old would have the guts to mouth off to Ibiki.

"What sadists? Who are three talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"I forgot you're a new jōnin, Kurenai." Asuma said with a chuckle. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have to ask that."

Chizue lightly frowned while remembering the first time she had met Ibiki. He had just went into the interrogation unit, and she was just twelve or thirteen. It hadn't been a nice first meeting. She had never been more terrified in her life.

"So, I'm ignorant." Kurenai said then turned to Kakashi and Chizue. "So who is he?"

"He's what you might call a specialist." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah?" Kurenai asked. "In what?"

The three senior jōnin ( even though Chizue was the youngest in the room) all exchanged glances before looking back at Kurenai.

"Interrogation…torture." Asuma said. "Of course he won't be using physical torture during the test. He won't really need to."

"Not his thing." Chizue helpfully added.

Asuma nodded his head before taking another drag from his cigarette, and when he let out the smoke, Chizue frowned. He really needed to quit that nasty habit.

"He works on people's minds, not their bodies." Asuma went on. "He's famous for it. Everyone knows about the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation core of Konohagakure, Morino Ibiki."

* * *

><p>Maeko quirked her brow curiously at Ibiki's words as she paused twirling the pencil between her fingers.<p>

"Very well then, rule number one." Ibiki began. "Each of you is free to chose not to take the final question. It's your decision.

"There has to be a catch." Akemi drawled.

Ibiki nodded his head then explained those who chose not to take the question would fail, which meant their entire team would be booted out of the room. Many of the genin started complaining or saying that made no sense. Akemi, however, narrowed her eyes knowing this man was smart, which meant he had something else up his sleeve. She was proven right when Ibiki said that if they took the answer and got it wrong then they wouldn't only fail but they could never take the chūnin exams again. This caused an uproar, and Kairi's mouth fell open in shock.

"Hey, that's bull, man!" Kiba exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! There's lots of people here who've taken the test before."

Akamaru barked as if in agreement, and Ibiki chuckled with a smirk appearing on his face.

"I guess you're just unlucky." Ibiki said. "I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

He let out a chuckle, and despite the situation, Akemi grinned holding back a chuckle herself. She knew exactly what Ibiki was doing. He was trying to freak them out. He was trying to get into their heads and weed out the weak hearted. Akemi will admit that she's impressed. However, she was worried that her teammates wouldn't see through what Ibiki was doing. She glanced over at Kairi seeing the girl shaking just barely. Would she…Akemi shook her head knowing that Kairi wouldn't give up, and the same went for Maeko.

"Now if you're ready, the tenth and final question." Ibiki said. "Those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

It was silent for a long moment, but then people started raising their hands to get called out. Kairi bit her lip hoping her choice to stay wouldn't get her teammates kicked out forever. She'd never forgive herself if she did that. Maeko frowned lightly while flicking her gaze from Akemi and Kairi to see they weren't wavering, which meant the decision was unanimous that they stay. Maeko was then shocked when she saw that…Naruto raised his hand. Akemi frowned looking at Naruto because she doubted he would ever give up so easily. Not after he declared he would beat everyone. Akemi knew that Naruto always did his best to back up everything he said. Kairi looked at Naruto worriedly while hoping Sasuke wouldn't be too upset with him. Naruto tried, which should be good enough. Naruto suddenly slammed his hand down on the desk as he started at Ibiki with determination.

"Don't underestimate me!" He said while standing. "I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys aren't going to scare me off, no way! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

He sat back down crossing his arms over his chest with determination on his face.

"This decision is one that could change your life." Ibiki said. "If for any reason you'd rather quit now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word." Naruto said. "That's the way of the ninja."

Akemi grinned over at Naruto feeling proud of the little goofball from their old class. Kairi giggled smiling as Naruto grinned up at Ibiki without falter. Maeko's lips twitched up, and she exchanged a look with Lee who was also grinning.

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else." Ibiki said. "For those of you remaining, there's only thing left to do, and that's for me to tell you…that you all have passed the first exam."

Completely silence fell over the room, and the only one who didn't look surprised was Akemi. She was even grinning as she leaned back in her seat.

"Hold on, what just happened? What do you mean we passed?" Sakura asked. "Where's the tenth question?"

A large grin spread across Ibiki's face as he laughed saying there wasn't a last question, at least not a written one. Everyone stared kind of surprised by the sudden personality change.

"Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question." Ibiki said.

Kairi tilted her head completely confused before looking to Akemi since she could hear the girl snickering. Had Akemi known what was going on from the start? Was she really that smart that she could see through everything Ibiki had said?

"Wait a second, so the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time! Is that what you're saying?!" A blonde kunoichi from Suna demanded. "No, not at all." Ibiki said. "Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under most adverse circumstances."

Maeko frowned not believing she hadn't put any of this together. She had figured out he wanted them to cheat, but that was all she understood.

"Oh well, that clears up everything." The kunoichi said sarcastically.

"Let me explain, you see my objective was not only to test you as individuals, but as a team." Ibiki said. "And how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored by a team bases, so you'd know that everything you did or failed to do would directly effect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure."

Naruto nodded saying he figured it all out before, which is why he kept his cool. He then yelped when Akemi nailed him in the back of the head with her eraser despite being quite a few rows away.

"You didn't know anything, Naruto." Akemi said. "So pipe down."

Naruto pouted while rubbing the back of his head, which was stinging pretty badly.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult." Ibiki said. "In fact, as you may have realized _too_ difficult for any genin to be able to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you would have to cheat if you wanted any chance of passing. In fact, the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it."

Akemi smirked while glancing up at Torirama who was still perched on the mirror up above. She had been right about all of this, and he had come in handy that was for sure.

"Of course, that wouldn't do you any good unless you had anyone to cheat from." Ibiki said. "So, I disguised two chūnin who knew the answers, and had them sit in with you."

Akemi frowned because she had not known about them. She guessed Ibiki did pull one on her. She almost wanted to pout. Maeko tilted her head to the side seeing that one of the chūnin had been beside her the entire time. Good thing she got her answers from him. Kairi pouted while hoping the person she cheated off of did get the right answers, but it wasn't like it mattered now. Naruto went to boast again, but he thought better of it when sensing Akemi's stare.

"Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat than cheat clumsily." Ibiki said then pulled off his bandana.

The genin all started in shock when seeing the wounds that littered Ibiki's head. There were large scars, burns, and what appeared to marks that were once holes on his head. Kairi shuddered not even wanting to think about how painful that had been for him.

"Information it can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you can gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or an success." Ibiki said. "There will be times you'll have to risk your life to get it."

Everyone continued to stare even after Ibiki put his bandana back over his head.

"Of course, you must consider the source of your information." Ibiki said. "Intelligence gathered from an enemy isn't necessarily accurate. Always bare this in mind, disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive, and that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

Maeko was impressed with how well Ibiki had thought this out, and how he had easily got rid of so many candidates. She'll admit she had wavered for even a milli-second.

"Okay, but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing was all about." The kunoichi from before said.

"You're not?" Ibiki asked disbelieving. "The tenth question was the whole point of the exam. Surely you see that."

Akemi nodded her head because she did understand, but Sakura told Ibiki to explain anyway.

"As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals, but as part of a squad." Ibiki said. "The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could chose to play it safe, and skip the question though it mean both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try to answer it knowing if you got it wrong you'd lose your chance of ever being chūnin. It was a no win situation. But just the sort chūnin have to face almost everyday."

Kairi tilted her head to the side as Ibiki said he'd give them an example of what he was saying.

"Let me give you a hypothetical mission." Ibiki said. "You have to steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy have, or how heavily armed they are. Further more, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now, do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No."

Everyone was completely focused on Ibiki at this point, and Akemi wasn't even blocking him out anymore like she was at the beginning of this exam.

"There will be many missions that seem almost suicidal if you think about it." Ibiki said. "But you do not think about. You think only of the goal, and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the requirements of a chūnin squad leader. Those who chose the safer of two paths, those who determinations falter in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves chūnin at least as long as I'm here."

Akemi looked at Ibiki feeling a sense of admiration. He was…so awesome!

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I've put to you." Ibiki said. "You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare that this part of the chūnin exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

Naruto started cheering rather loudly as he threw his arms up into the air, and Akemi and Maeko gave the blonde blank looks. Kairi giggled at Naruto's enthusiasm, and Sasuke frowned when hearing her giggle. Did she like that goofball? Something suddenly came busting through the window with glass flying everywhere. A tarp was spread out using kunai, and purple-haired woman stood in front of it.

"Heads up, boys and girls!" She said. "This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor, Mitarashi Anko. You ready for the second test? Good! Let's go! Follow me!"

Everyone just sort of stared at the woman as she stood there with her fist in the air and a fierce expression on her face.

"Oh great, is an older version of Akemi." Shikamaru grumbled.

"What was that?" Akemi growled turning to glare at her friend.

Shikamaru turned away because even he wasn't brave enough to meet her glare head on. Ibiki peeked around the tarp to look at Anko who was confused when no one reacted.

"You're early…_again_." Ibiki said.

Anko blushed madly while freezing in the pose with her fist in the air as she stared at the genin in front of her. She got over her embarrassment, however, when seeing all the genin in the room.

"How many are there?" Anko asked. "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? You're test was too easy! You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this years." Ibiki said.

"Hmm, they sure don't look it." Anko said. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated. This is going to be fun. Alright, you maggots, have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me, dismissed."

* * *

><p>Kairi stood with her teammates the next morning while looking at the large forest in front of them. She frowned feeling as if something was off about it. Maeko stood by Kairi with her hands in her pockets, and her usual stoic expression was on her face. Akemi was just blinking up at the forest while wondering what kind of animals lurked inside.<p>

"Whoa, nice place." Naruto said. "What is it?"

"This is the location for the second stage of the exam." Anko said. "It's the 44th battle training zone, but we call it…the forest of death."

"Forest of Death?" Naruto repeated.

Akemi grinned thinking the name had a nice ring to it, and it sounded as if this exam was going to be fun. Everyone then noticed the odd rectangular shaped rock that scooted up to Naruto. What the? Naruto started casually walking away, and the rock followed him. Naruto started running, and the rock was right behind him running as well. Everyone watched this happen with deadpanned looks on their faces. Naruto finally came to a stop, and he whirled around to point at the rock.

"That's the worst disguise of all time!" Naruto said. "There's no such things as square rocks. It's completely obviously!"

"Oh, and it wasn't like the fact that the rock was moving that made it an obvious disguise too, right?" Akemi asked sarcastically.

"Or that the rock had eyeholes?" Maeko added.

"It looks like a rectangle to me." Kairi said pouting while looking cutely confused.

Sasuke, who was on her other side, sighed while patting his twin sister on top of her head. A tiny voice came from the rock while congratulating Naruto for seeing through his disguise again. There was a blinding light before three different color puffs of smoke appeared. Coughing could be heard from the smoke clouds, and once the smoke went away, three little kids were revealed.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys." the one in the middle said.

They then seemed to realize they were being watched as they looked up at Naruto. They quickly jumped up, and Akemi started to wondering just who these brats were.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in pre-school." The girl said striking a pose. "Check me out!"

"I love algebra!" The boy with glasses said almost striking a pose. "Call me Udon!"

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" The last one said also…posing. "And when we're all together we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!"

Naruto said he knew it was them the whole time as everyone just continued watching the scene.

"What you do losers want?" Naruto asked. "I'm getting ready to take the second stage of the chūnin exams, and you're interrupting me. I don't have any time to be playing around with you guys now."

"We didn't come to play around, Boss." Konohamaru said. "We're on official business!"

Moegi backed him up while pouting up at Naruto for brushing them off so easily.

"We came here for an exclusive interview!" Moegi added.

Udon nodded his head, and Naruto finally looked at them with interest in his eyes.

"An interview, huh?" Naruto asked.

"We're here on assignment to write an article for the Academy's newspaper." Konohamaru said. "It's a big time featured story all about the chūnin selection examinations!"

"So, that's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you." Moegi said. "Please, tell us you're going to do it!"

"It would mean a lot." Udon added.

Akemi snorted thinking it must be a pretty slow news day if the Academy newspaper would settle for an article about Naruto.

"Yeah, but right now?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, you over there!" Anko called out while walking up. "What are you doing? You're holding up the exams."

Naruto apologized then explained why Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were here.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it." Anko said scratching the back of her head. "Hokage-sama had mentioned something about them interviewing me."

Anko had a pleased blush on her face, and Maeko blinked not understanding what was so great about being interviewed. She really just wanted to get this exam going, so they could get it done.

"Interviewing you?" Naruto asked.

Anko ignored his question while announcing to everyone else that they were taking a ten minute break and to be kind to the reporters if they wanted to interview any of them. Naruto frowned saying he thought he was the only one being interviewed, and Konohamaru was quick to assure Naruto was the most important one being interviewed.

"Just hurry it up, so we can get started, alright?" Akemi asked with a frown.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, that had been interesting." Maeko said blandly as the Kusa(grass)-nin walked by her.

Maeko narrowed her eyes at the Kusa Kunoichi when seeing she had glanced at Kairi. What was up with that? She just sighed as everything calmed down from Anko attacking Naruto, and the Kusa-nin making a scene.

"I think creepy would be a better word." Akemi said shaking her head.

Maeko 'hmm'ed absently as Anko went back to business. When Anko talked about the consent forms, Kairi's eyes widened slightly. This woman was nuts! Akemi sighed as Anko went into a long-winded explanation of what was going to happen. She explained the terrain, and when she said an anything goes battles, Akemi grinned. Anko explained the scrolls, and that there were two different ones, Earth and Heaven.  
>Anko explained half of the teams would be eliminated at the end, and Sasuke asked just exactly how they passed. So, Anko said the entire squad had to bring both scrolls to the tower. Akemi thought that sounded easy enough while glancing around. Now…who would be Squad Nine's victims? She grinned almost sadistically, and it had her two teammates leaning away from her subconsciously.<p>

"That means about half or more than half will fail." Maeko said blankly. "How harsh.

"That's right." Anko said grinning. "Oh and one more thing, there's a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"Five days out there?!" Ino asked.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Chōji asked wigging out.

Anko just told him to look around for food since there was plenty, but Kabuto warned about man eating beasts and poisonous plants.

"So, be careful what you stick in your mouth, Chōji." Akemi said patting him on the back with a grin on her face.

Chōji looked ready to cry, and Shikamaru shook his head as he watched his best friend tried to console their friend.

"That means with these circumstances there's no that half the teams will pass the test." Neji said.

"With the days getting longer the are nights getting shorter, so we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover." Lee said. "It is a challenge, indeed!"

Maeko glanced over at Lee feeling her lips twitching up slightly as he grinned in excitement.

"That's right it is, Mini Weirdo!" Akemi said.

Lee frowned at Akemi while Maeko sighed with any trace of a smile disappearing from her face.

"Completely surrounded by enemies." Sasuke said. "There won't be time to rest. We'll have to be on a constant watch."

"That's right." Anko said. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

"So, let's say mid-exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru asked.

Before Anko could reply, Akemi grabbed Shikamaru by the ear to tug on it harshly.

"If you even think about quitting, I'll beat the snot out of you, Shikamaru." Akemi said sternly. "You have what it takes to get to the end, and you're not going to throw it away just because you're lazy, so get with it!"

Kairi and Ino snickered at the two as Shikamaru gave Akemi an annoyed frown. Maeko and Chōji just shook their heads as everyone else stared.

"Besides, in a battle there is no giving up unless you want to die." Akemi added while yanking his ear more.

Anko grinned nodding her head in agreement while thinking she was starting to like Akemi.

"Alright, I get it." Shikamaru said frowning. "Can you let go of my ear, Akemi?"

Akemi gave him one more tug before she finally let go of his ear, which was red. Anko then went over the ways the squads could be disqualified, which were not making it to the tower within the time period, another way is if a team member dies or is unable to continue, and the last one was that if anyone looked at the information on the scrolls.

"What if it just flaps open, and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put this way, young man, you. Don't. Want. To. Know." Anko said grinning.

She went on a bit more, but Akemi tuned her out as she picked at her ear in a bored manner. She didn't even bat an eyelash when Anko told them not to die.

"Yeah, I'll try my hardest, okay?" Akemi said sassily.

Maeko sighed wondering if Akemi really didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Kairi just sweat-dropped before looking at the consent form in her hand.

"Well, pass the pen and I'll sign." Akemi said holding out her hand while not even reading the form.

NARUTO

Maeko was stretching out her arms as she stood by herself as Kairi went to speak with Sasuke, and Akemi went to speak with Shikamaru and Chōji before the exam.

"Maeko-chan!"

Maeko knew immediately who that was, and she turned with her brow quirked as Lee ran up with Tenten and Neji following at a slower pace.

"I just wanted to wish you and your teammates good luck, but they are not here." Lee said looking around for Kairi and Akemi.

"Akemi-san went to speak with her friends before the exam, and Kairi went to tell her brother goodbye just in case any of us died." Maeko said with a small shrug. "Thank-you though, Lee-san. I'm sure you three will do well in this exam."

Lee nodded his head while grinning goofily at his crush who only blinked at him in return. One of the chūnin, who would be handing out the scrolls, called for everyone to start handing in their paperwork since the exam was about to begin.

"Well, we'll see you in there or when it's all over." Tenten said with a wave.

"Yes, take care, Maeko-chan!" Lee added.

Maeko nodded then watched as the two started walking away, but they paused when seeing Neji standing in front of Maeko still.

"Try not to fail, _Maeko_." Neji said. "Or get hurt."

"The same goes for you…_Neji_." Maeko said.

Lee and Tenten frowned in confusion at the exchange as Neji turned to walk over to them. Lee also noticed that Maeko had dropped the 'san' from Neji's name. He frowned lightly before following his teammates as Akemi and Kairi joined Maeko.

"Let's go." Akemi said.

Maeko and Kairi both followed after Akemi, and once they handed in their paperwork, they were given the earth scroll, which meant they needed the heaven scroll. They put the scroll in Kairi's pouch because she'd be the last defense to protect it. She could hold an attacker off with genjutsu, and Akemi and Maeko would then be able to take them out. They then went to their respective gates, and just waited for the gate to open.

"You two ready?" Akemi asked placing her hand out in front of her.

Kairi put her hand on top of hers silently with a grin on her face, and Maeko placed her hand on top.

"Let's win this, so we can move on." Maeko said.

"That's the spirit." Akemi said grinning.

The gates were opened for them, and the three rushed in without a second thought. They jumped through the tree tops to put space between themselves and the gate. Once they got far enough in, they gathered on one large branch that could hold all three of them without a problem.

"Time to talk a quick strategy then we'll get started, yeah?" Akemi suggested.

* * *

><p>"So, we know what to do, right?" Akemi asked after explaining.<p>

Kairi and Maeko nodded when they suddenly heard screaming coming from somewhere in the forest. Kairi jumped up with a freaked on expression, but Maeko and Akemi just blinked.

"That's one team down." Akemi said. "Oh well, less competition for us."

Maeko nodded in agreement as Kairi looked at them as if they were crazy. Someone could have just died.

"Let's get going." Akemi said. "We have some poor unsuspecting losers to beat the snot out of. We've got this exam in the bag."

"Your overconfidence knows no bounds, Akemi-san." Maeko deadpanned.

"What was that, ya wannabe goth girl?!" Akemi demanded.

Maeko gave her a blank expression as a reply, and Akemi growled in aggravation.

"Ah, aren't we going to get moving now?" Kairi asked hoping to stop the fighting before it started.

Maeko nodded her head while turning away from Akemi, which only pissed her off more. Akemi then let out a snort deciding that Maeko wasn't worth the effort it'd take to beat her up. The three vanished from spot as they went up into the higher tree branches. They started traveling west, so to find who they'd be taking those scrolls from.

"Hopefully we'll get this done soon, and then we'll chill out for a few days." Akemi said.

"That would be ideal, but highly unlikely." Maeko said as they traveled through the trees via the branches.

"Hey, be a bit more optimistic, Maeko." Akemi said with a roll of her eyes.

Maeko blinked not saying another word as they continued their search for a scroll.

"Well…I kind of hope we do finish this early." Kairi said after a moment of silence.

* * *

><p>"So much for finishing this early." Akemi grumbled as she tossed another earth scroll to the side. "We haven't beat up anyone with a heaven's scroll."<p>

"This is getting rather vexing." Maeko said.

Kairi nodded with a pout on her face as the three stood there with the body of three (barely) alive genin at their feet.

"I guess we'll just have to try another squad." Akemi said with a sigh as she looked up at the darkening sky. "But first how about a break?"

Kairi was about to agree to that when it felt like a sharp chill went up her spine.

"There's something wrong with Sasu-nii!" She said.

Akemi and Maeko looked at her in confusion, but Kairi was already heading back in the direction they came from.

"Hey, hold on!" Akemi called after her.

Kairi didn't listen, and even appeared to go faster. Maeko and Akemi hurried after their teammate while wondering what was with her.

"How would she even know if Sasuke-san was in danger?" Maeko asked.

"Well, my brothers are twins, and they've always had this creepy ability to know what the other was thinking or feeling." Akemi said as they continued jumped through the trees. "Akama was even able to find Akamo when he had gotten lost in the woods one time because he could sense where he was. I'm guessing that Sasuke and Kairi have the same kind of bond."

Maeko nodded guessing that made enough sense, but it was still odd. However, she didn't have a twin, so she probably would never understand completely. Kairi grit her teeth together in worry as she picked up her pace. What happened to her brother? As they were jumping through the trees, they were stopped by a large snake.

"Ah, it's the other Uchiha." A chilling voice said from above.

The three girls looked up seeing a man standing on top of the snake's head. He had long black hair, and it appeared as if half of his face was melted off. The girls all shuddered while wondering who this man was.

"I hear your Sharingan is even stronger than both of your brothers'. In fact, it's humored you are the youngest ever out of the Uchiha clan to receive the Sharingan." The man said with a creepy grin. "I had tried to take Itachi for my own, but things didn't go according to plan, which is why I wanted to seek you and Sasuke out. I tested Sasuke out only moments ago…and he had such power that I want him, but you could be a nice addition to my collection."

Kairi froze feeling her blood run cold when he mentioned her _brothers_. Her blood then boiled as she thought about his words.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" She snarled. "And just who the hell are you?"

Akemi and Maeko looked at Kairi never seeing so much anger before on the girl's face. It was like she was completely different person. The man chuckled seeming amused by Kairi's hostility as he _peeled _away his face. His real face was pale and smooth, and he had snake like eyes with purple markings around them. Akemi frowned actually feeling herself trembling. This man…something about him made her entire body feel on edge.

"Such fire." The man practically cooed. "Your brother had been very terrified when I appeared."

"I won't repeat myself." Kairi said. "Answer my questions, _**now**_."

Maeko looked at her friend knowing she had to be worried about her brother, but the way she was acting was completely foreign to Maeko and Akemi.

"Hehe, my name is Orochimaru." He said smirking. "As for what I did…I simply gave your brother a little gift to remember me bye."

Kairi's glare intensified, and Akemi knew his words meant he had done something sinister. Maeko placed her hand on the hilt of her sword while knowing a fight was going to happen. Orochimaru's smirk widened when seeing the three girls were standing their ground despite the fear that could be seen in their eyes. Well, Kairi didn't appear to have any, which intrigued him. It was odd to come across someone who didn't even have a small amount of fear of him.

"Now that you've come, I think it's time I give you the same gift I gave Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

Akemi and Maeko stood in front of their teammate because they weren't about to let his weirdo get to her.

"Such loyal comrades, but you don't stand a chance against me." Orochimaru said.

His neck suddenly stretched out as he barred his fangs. He headed right for Kairi, who was between Akemi and Maeko, but the three girls were able to dodge in time, just barely. Maeko quickly drew her blade as electricity started to spark across the metal. She started to perform hand signs with her free hand as Orochimaru retracted his head.

"Lightning Style: Sword of 10 Thousand Volts!" Maeko said, which caused an explosion of electricity to surround the blade.

She jumped forward to take a swing at Orochimaru, but the large snake got in her way. It opened its mouth to swallow her, so she swiped her blade forward sending out a flash blue light. It cut off the top part of its head, and it burnt the bottom half, which cauterized the artiest preventing blood from pouring out. Maeko landed on the branch below while turning her head up to glare at Orochimaru.

"Hmm, that's definitely the talents of the Raito Clan." He hummed. "I didn't think Raiden would have another child after what happened to the first."

Maeko stiffened with her eyes widening as Akemi and Kairi looked at her curiously. First child? Did Maeko have an older sibling?

"How do you know about my sister?" Maeko asked coldly.

"I know of her because I am the one who killed her." Orochimaru said. "It had been unintentionally because I had wanted her to live, but she died after I gave her the cursed seal mark. Usually only 1 out of 10 survive, so I hadn't been too surprised when her body rejected the change. It was a shame too because with the Raito Clan's blood running through her she would have been an excellent addition."

Maeko's face turned colder as her hand gripped the hilt of her blade so tight that it cut her skin causing her to bleed. The tension was cut suddenly when Akemi jumped into the air with a yell. She pulled out the two feathers from her hair before performing hand signs.

"Feather Kunai Barrage Jutsu!" She yelled.

She threw the two feathers that suddenly started dividing rapidly while becoming pointed. They shot towards Orochimaru at a blazing speed, but he dodged by jumping up to the next tree branch. Akemi landed on the branch next to her friends with a murderous fire burning in her eyes.

"I don't really give a damn who you are, but you sure as hell messed with the wrong people." Akemi said. "Anyone who dares to lay a finger on any shinobi or citizen of Konohagakure is going to be beat down by me! You understand me, you snake bastard?!"

Orochimaru looked down at the girls for a moment before he let out a spine chilling laugh.

"Ooh, I'll admit that you're all impressive for genin, but as I said before, you're no match for me." He said.

He suddenly vanished from their sights and senses before he appeared behind then. Maeko and Akemi were quick to try and protect Kairi, but Orochimaru simply batted them away like annoying pests. With just flicks of his wrists the had the two flying through the air. They hit separate trees with large cracks appearing around them as they left their impressions in the bark. They both coughed out blood, and Maeko's fuzzy mind was able to tell several of her ribs were broken. Her and Akemi dropped down to the branches below, and Kairi watched with wide eyes.

She then whipped around to glare at Orochimaru as she activated her Sharingan. Orochimaru smiled pleased that he could see her Sharingan was complete unlike Sasuke. He could also sense the power in her eyes was much more powerful than that of even Sasuke who's Sharingan surpassed Itachi's. Maybe she would really be the perfect heir…no, but she would definitely be a fine addition to his collection.

"What Akemi said is true," Kairi said. "You messed with the wrong people."

She started performing hand signs at an alarming rate, and when she hit the last sign she let out a huge ball of fire from her mouth at Orochimaru. He had predicted this, however, so he was able to dodge unlike the last time. He appeared behind Kairi again, but she flipped out of the way. She threw kunai at him, but he dodged. He grinned getting excited as he rushed towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him while pulling out another kunai, but Anko suddenly appeared in between them.

"You, get out of here!" Anko snapped. "You don't stand a chance against him! Take your friends and go!"

Kairi opened her mouth to protest, but she knew getting her friends out of here was more important. She nodded her head before turning go get to Akemi and Maeko.

"Not so fast." Orochimaru said.

He shot out his head with his neck expanding, and Anko gasped when his head got past her. He was heading right for Kairi, who gasped in surprise, but his path was blocked when a large bird appeared clawing at his neck with its talons. Orochimaru hissed retracting his neck as other birds appeared around Kairi.

"Kairi, climb on!" Akemi called from on top of one of the birds.

She held out her hand as her other hand clutched her broken ribs. Kairi grasped her hand, and Akemi pulled her onto the largest bird. The birds took off into the air, and Kairi looked to see Maeko was on another bird while clutching her ribs as well.

"We need to get far away from here." Akemi said as the birds flew above the tree line.

"I want to find Sasu-nii." Kairi said. "If he went against that man then he's definitely hurt. Please, Akemi!"

"Hey, we're still going to search for your brother." Akemi said in a surprising gentle tone. "Despite how I feel about him, he's a Konoha-nin like us, and I said I'll look after anyone from Konoha whether they be shinobi or citizen…even your brother. That's a promise, Kairi."

Akemi gave Kairi a grin, and she smiled at her friend gratefully as the birds soared through the skies.

"That's right, Kairi-san." Maeko said looking over at the two with a small smile on her face. "We _all_ look out for each other in the end. It doesn't matter if were on different squads or not because all of us here in Konohagakure are connected by the Will of Fire."

"…Thank-you, Akemi, Maeko." Kairi said while rubbing her teary eyes.

* * *

><p>"There!" Kairi said pointing down. "I can see Sakura facing off with three oto-nin."<p>

The three were still currently riding on birds, but they had lowered down into the trees once they were sure Orochimaru wasn't after Kairi anymore. Akemi and Maeko looked down seeing the same as Kairi.

"Where's Emo Boy and Whiskers?" Akemi asked.

"Whiskers?" Maeko asked.

"Naruto." Akemi said with a 'duh' tone as she rolled her eyes.

Kairi bit her lip not seeing them at first, but she gasped when seeing them laying injured under some tree roots.

"They're down there injured!" Kairi said.

"We better step in or Sakura-san will be in the same condition." Maeko said as she stood up on the back of the bird.

She had her sheathed sword in hand, and after nodding to Kairi and Akemi, she jumped off the bird. She landed in front of Sakura, who gasped in surprise, and the three Oto-nin stepped back when seeing the new arrival.

"Maeko, where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

Maeko pointed up silently, and when Sakura and the three Oto-nin looked up, they could see Akemi and Kairi jumping off oversized birds. They landed on the ground as well, but Akemi winced slightly when her ribs were jostled. Sakura frowned noticing the condition that Akemi and Maeko were in. They were injured as well.

"Kairi, you can check on them, but then came back." Akemi said. "We've got to take care of these guys."

Kairi nodded her head before hurrying over to Sakura who was knelt down by her brother and Naruto.

"Did Orochimaru do this to them?" Kairi asked.

Sakura gasped wondering how Kairi knew about Orochimaru, but Sakura did nod. Dosu frowned wondering what was going on. He didn't even know Orochimaru was going to be here! He just knew that their orders were to kill the Uchiha twins.

"You're going to take care of us?" Kin asked disbelievingly as she sneered at them. "In your conditions? Don't make me laugh!"

Akemi chuckled causing the three Oto-nin to look at her curiously as Kairi returned to her and Maeko's sides.

"Yeah, we're pretty banged up." Akemi agreed. "But taking you three down will be easy enough. Just think of us being injured as a handicap for you."

Kin and Zaku glared at Akemi as she smirked at them in a condescending way.

"We're going to silence that mouth of yours by the time we're through." Kin said.

Akemi snorted not seeming scared at all while Kairi activated her Sharingan, and Maeko just silently unsheathed her blade. Sparks started to dance across the metal as the six genin prepared to fight.

"If you wish to meet an early end…then step forward." Maeko said coldly.

"Because anyone who dares to raise a hand to kill a Konoha-nin…" Kairi trailed off.

"Will have to deal with Squad Nine!" Akemi finished.

Sakura stared at the three kunoichi in awe as she continued to sit there on the ground barely able to move. The Oto-nin all frowned before they stepped forward ready to fight.

"You three are really going to regret challenging us." Dosu said


	7. Chapter 7

Coco: Okay it might be a litt while until the next chapter because I'm not sure how I was to proceed with the different fights with the chunin exams. I definitely don't want to write about every single one, including the three battles for my OCs, because that's take quite a few chapters. And if you watched Naruto then you know how these fights go. So, I'll definitely write my OCs' fight, but I'm not sure how many of those other fights I'll write. I'm thinking about writing just the fights that Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee have along with my OCs since those are the pairsing, but I'm not sure. Is there a fight you wish for me to write? Just let me know, k?

* * *

><p>The Oto-nin jumped forward, and the three girls jumped forward as well. Sakura watched as Akemi clashed with Zaku, Kairi clashed with Kin, and Maeko took on Dosu. Akemi punched Zaku right in the face, and he hit the ground with a thud. Kairi had to dodge to the side when Kin threw something at her, and Maeko blocked Dosu's arm with her blade. Everything was silently for a moment before Maeko suddenly dropped to her knees.<p>

"Maeko, what's wrong?!" Akemi called out.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Maeko gasped out while dropping her sword to hold her head. "Everything…is so out of focus."

Dosu chuckled about to go for another blow, but he was knocked to the side by a certain boy in green spandex. Everyone looked in surprise seeing Lee standing in front of Maeko with a…squirrel on his shoulder?

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"I am the Handsome Devil of Konohagakure, and my name is Rock Lee." He said to introduce himself.

Akemi gave him a deadpanned look at his self proclaimed title as Maeko and Kairi lightly sweat-dropped.

"Lee-san, what…are you doing here?" Maeko asked while wincing lightly.

"I will always appear anytime and anywhere you are in trouble, Maeko-chan." Lee said.

Maeko looked at him in surprise as he stood in front of her to protect her from Dosu. Lee then let his squirrel friend go, so it wouldn't get hurt during the fight that was about to happen.

"But, Lee-san, we're on opposite teams right now." Maeko pointed out. "You shouldn't be helping me."

Of course, she and her teammates appeared to help Squad Seven just in time, so she guessed she was being a bit hypocritical.

"Maeko-chan, I already told you, I will protect you until I die." Lee said.

Maeko lightly frowned because she was always taught to protect herself and never rely on anyone to do it for her. That's what Raiden told her everyday at the beginning and the end of every training session. Why? Maeko's mother, Sora, told Maeko it was because Raiden didn't want Maeko to die like her older sister had. Her sister, Mana, had died when Maeko was really young, and Raiden said it was because Mana stupidly relied on her teammates to back her up that led to her death. Could Maeko really trust Lee to protect her? Did she even want protection? Maeko bit her lip knowing she really couldn't defend herself now.

"Yes…thank-you, Lee-san." Maeko said consenting to the fact that she needed to help.

Lee started crying comically while mentally cheering that Maeko had said yes.

"It looks like I have no choice." Dosu said pulling out an earth scroll. "Zaku, I'll let you have Sasuke and the bird girl. I'll take care of these two."

Dosu tossed Zaku the earth scroll, and Akemi frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on!" She complained. "You have an earth scroll too? Does anyone in this damn forest have a heaven scroll?! I mean we've beaten the snot out of three maybe four teams already, and nothing!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open in surprise because she and her teammates haven't even gotten the chance to fight another team expect for those Kusa-nin who weren't really Kusa-nin.

"Akemi, maybe we should focus on these guys before worrying about a heaven scroll." Kairi said.

Akemi sighed though she nodded her head as everyone got ready to fight their respected opponent.

"Lee-san, dodging doesn't work, and don't try to hit his metal arm." Maeko warned. "There's some kind of odd jutsu about it."

"I understand." Lee said with a nod.

He then took the chance to glance back at her, and he saw she wasn't really in an condition to fight. Dosu came running forward, and Lee was quick to pull a root right out of the ground to take the blow of Dosu's attack.

"I am positive there is some kind of trick to your attack." Lee said. "Therefore, I will not waste my time trying to dodge it. After all, I have seen your jutsu before!"

Zaku snorted in amusement before having to dodge Akemi when she kicked out her feet. Kairi then also resumed fighting with Kin who gasped when Kairi kunai came close to her face.

"You don't have time to watch your friend fight." Akemi said. "You have your own fight to focus on."

Zaku frowned at Akemi while getting ready to show this girl just why she shouldn't mess with him and his team. Lee glared at Dosu as he started to unwrap the bandages around his arms. Dosu came running towards them, and Lee crouched down to get ready.

"To protect the life of someone precious." Lee said putting his hand up in a hand sign.

Lee vanished from sight then appeared below Dosu to kick up into the air. Lee jumped up after him to wrap him up in the bandages. Lee turned them down towards the ground, and they started spinning at an alarming rate. They were coming towards the ground, and Zaku knew Dosu wouldn't be able to break his fall. Zaku surprised Akemi by shoving her out of the way to perform hand signs before shoving his hands into the ground.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted while hitting Dosu into the ground as he jumped away.

Lee landed in a crouch while shocked that the attack hadn't worked on Dosu. The boy got himself out of the ground while impressed with the jutsu Lee had performed.

"Now it's my turn." Dosu said as he started running forward.

"Lee-san!" Maeko cried out.

Akemi and Kairi both moved in a flash when hearing the worry in Maeko's voice for the spandex boy. They appeared in front of him just as Dosu swung his arm, but it didn't hit them. They blinked in confusion, but Kairi was sure her Sharingan was able to comprehend part of the attack.

"Akemi-san, Kairi-san, why…did you do that?" Lee asked as the two girls dropped to their knees.

"Because your important to Maeko." Akemi said. "She might not have realized it herself, but she has grown to care."

"That's why she called out in worry, and anyone precious to any of us will be protected by all of us." Kairi finished.

Lee stared in surprise as the two girls fell completely to the ground. Maeko looked at them no believing that they had actually done that. She also couldn't believe that a single attack could take the three of them out so easily. What was with that jutsu?

"Maeko, watch out!" Sakura called.

Maeko and Lee jerked their heads to the side seeing senbon flying right towards Maeko. Lee tried to get to her, but Dosu blocked his path while using his trick which put Lee on the ground, and Maeko couldn't seem to get her body to move. The senbon hit her, and she fell backwards with her eyes wide.

"MAEKO-CHAN!" Lee shouted.

Maeko blacked out as she hit the ground, and Sakura stared in shock. Maeko was one of the strongest people she knew, but…she was completely defeated. Akemi and Kairi moved their heads seeing their friend laying on the ground with her eyes closed as many senbon stuck out of her.

"Maeko!" They both cried.

Akemi grit her teeth while forcing herself to her feet, and Kairi wasn't too far behind her.

"You've done it now." Akemi snarled with her golden eyes looking almost demonic. "Kairi, we might have to do this without the third part, but are you ready for the combo?"

"Just say the word." Kairi said placing her hands up in a hand sign.

Her Sharingan wheel spun around, and the Oto-nin got ready for another round.

"Impressive you can move." Dosu said.

"Well, anger is a great motivator." Akemi said with a grin. "Kairi, let's go!"

Akemi bit the tip of her finger drawing blood while pulling out a small scroll from the pouch.

"Summoning Jutsu: Flock of Five!" Akemi said as she wiped the blood across the scroll.

The five bird flock appeared in puffs of smoke, and they all looked ready for battle.

"Torirama, Reibun, Taka, Hato, Nosuri, it's time for the feather kunai jutsu!" Akemi said.

"Right!" Torirama and Hato said saluting.

"On it!" Reibun and Taka said nodding.

"On the count of three." Nosuri said.

The five birds and girl started spinning and the feathers went flying right towards the oto-nin as Kairi performed hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Kairi said.

She let out a blast of fire from her mouth that made the sharp kunai feathers to become inflamed. The Oto-nin and Sakura gasped at the barrage of flaming feathers that came towards them, and there were so many it would make it hard to dodge for the Oto-nin. Sakura covered Maeko's body with her own to keep her safe as the feathers came closer to the oto-nin.

Zaku then smirked as he jumped up to hold out his hands. A gust of air redirected the flaming kunai causing Kairi and Akemi's eye to widen. The kunai hit, and Sakura screamed out their names as tears entered her eyes. The smoke cleared, and Sakura saw the two standing there with burns on their bodies and feathers sticking from their flesh. They fell to the ground, and the Flock of Five vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Dammit." Akemi growled before passing out with Kairi.

* * *

><p>Kairi groaned when she sensed that Sasuke wasn't right…there was something wrong. She forced her eyes open while pushing herself to a sitting position. She looked up seeing Sasuke…brutally breaking the arms of Zaku with a smirk on his face. Kairi gasped not believing that her brother was doing something like that.<p>

"Sasu-nii…" Kairi muttered as he dropped to guy to the ground.

Sasuke turned his eyes on Dosu, and even if he was the enemy, Kairi didn't want to witness her brother be so brutal ever again.

"Sasuke, don't!" She screamed forcing herself to her feet. "Sasu-nii!"

Her cry had Sasuke stop in his tracks, and he turned his Sharingan eyes on her as she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him once she reached his side as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Sasuke…I don't know what's wrong, but please…no more." Kairi said. "Please…snap out of it!"

Sasuke stood there silently before the markings on him started to retreat from his body. Once they were gone, he and Kairi fell to their knees on the ground. Dosu stared surprised the girl had been able to bring Sasuke back from the state he had been in. Kairi looked at her brother in worry as she kept him in a sitting up position as he gasped in pain.

"You're strong, Sasuke." Dosu said while holding up the earth scroll. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now."

He then crouched down to place the earth scroll down on the ground at his feet.

"We'll try a deal." Dosu said. "I'll give you this scroll, and you'll let us go."

Sasuke stiffened in surprise, and Dosu didn't wait for reply as he left the scroll on the ground to go get his comrades from where they laid on the ground.

"It seems we underestimated you. At least we found out what we needed to know." Dosu said as he picked up Zaku and Kin. "For the moment we're even, but if we ever meet again in combat, I promise you that we won't run or hide."

He started to leave with his teammates, but Sakura ran up demanding that they wait. She then demanded to know who exactly was Orochimaru and what had he done to Sasuke. Kairi looked at her brother wondering the same thing.

"I don't know." Dosu said. "All I know is that we were told to target the Uchiha twins, and we did. I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone on who he'd bestow such powers."

The three then left, and Kairi looked at her brother worriedly as he glared at his hand demanding to know what he was.

"Hey, are you all okay?" Shikamaru called out. "Ino, check on Lee! Chōji look at the kid and Maeko! I'll check on Akemi!"

His teammates nodded before separating to check on the people Shikamaru had mentioned. Shikamaru knelt down beside Akemi with worry in his eyes as he carefully checked her wounds.

"You idiot." Shikamaru said. "You always have to get yourself into trouble, don't you?…barging into fights not your own."

Akemi didn't respond as she took in shallow breaths, which made Shikamaru worry more.

"I'll look after her."

Shikamaru turned seeing Kairi standing behind him with a soft smile on her face.

"She and Maeko are my teammates." Kairi said. "I'll heal them the best I can, and then you'll see us at the end of this exam."

Shikamaru looked at her surprised that she was still ready to continue this exam after everything.

"I promise that Akemi will be okay, Shikamaru." Kairi said.

Shikamaru nodded his head while putting a bored expression on his face. Kairi knelt down to place Akemi's arm around her shoulders to lift her up.

"Up we go." Kairi said to her unconscious friend. "We'll get Maeko, then we'll rest for a bit, and before ya know it we'll be kicking butt, right?"

Kairi didn't get an answer, but she hadn't expected one in the first place. She just walked over to where Maeko was laying as Chōji bonked Naruto hard on the head with a stick. Kairi shook her head at the blonde as he started shouting about a Kusa-nin before realizing the ninja wasn't around. He looked around wondering what was happening as the other Konoha-nin took care of each other. He glanced over at Kairi seeing her wounds, and he felt something tighten in his chest.

She had been in trouble, and he wasn't there for her. He remembers all the times she was there for him when kids were being mean to him. He grit his teeth together before turning away to see Sakura and her short hair. He let out a shout while running over to talk to Sakura about it. As he was doing that, Kairi laid Akemi carefully down beside Maeko. She jumped slightly when Neji appeared crouched beside Maeko.

"I told you not to get hurt, fool." Neji said.

Kairi blinked at him curiously since she hadn't known Maeko and Neji were close. They acted like complete strangers on the day they played capture the flag.

"Some things can't be helped." Maeko said weakly as her eyes opened.

"Maeko, you're awake!" Kairi said gleefully.

Her cry of joy got the attention of everyone, including the recently shaken awake Lee, and he wasted no time in running over to her.

"Maeko-chan!" He cried dropping down onto his knees by her side. "You are alright! Please, forgive me for not protecting you as I vowed!"

He looked at her with tears running down his cheeks as she weakly sat up. She gave him a smile, which made the ones around her look at her in surprise.

"Thank-you, Lee-san." Maeko said. "Not many have ever tried to protect me besides my team. It…it was really kind of you to do that."

Lee blushed slightly as tears entered his eyes not thinking he deserved her kindness.

"Thank-you, Maeko-chan." Lee said. "But I failed to protect you…"

"It's alright." Maeko said she remarkably got to her feet. "You did well nonetheless. Come on, Kairi-san, we better get going. Since Akemi-san is out we'll use my means of travel."

Kairi frowned because she always felt weird after using Maeko's 'means of travel' to get anywhere. She nodded her head though while picking up Akemi again.

"Look at her trying to act all tough." Shikamaru said. "She still has senbon sticking out of her body, and she's acting like it's nothing."

"Maeko is of the Raito Clan." Neji said as a wind started to pick up and dark clouds rolled in. "They are taught to show weakness is basically sinning and a shame to the Clan's name. It's also against their customs to accept help from anyone…she's already done that today. Maeko just believes she has put enough shame on her family."

The genin around frowned thinking that sounded odd, but their attention was brought to the sky as lightning flashed across.

"Man, where did this storm come from?" Naruto asked.

"It's from Maeko's chakra." Neji explained. "The lightning is reacting to her."

Everyone then stared in awe when a bolt of lightning hit the ground where Squad Nine were. Once the lightning vanished in a flash, so did Squad Nine.

"Now that's a way to travel." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Akemi groaned feeling as if she was hit by a raging rhino as she sat up. She looked around seeing she was on the ground, and her two teammates in front of her.<p>

"Good you're awake." Maeko said. "You've been out for quite some time. We only have two more days until the deadline, and I'd like to get everything taken care of now."

Akemi frowned in confusion before everything came rushing back to her. She glanced around once more seeing they were in a completely different location than before.

"I guess someone came to our rescue." Akemi said.

"Well, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji had apparently tried to save us, but things didn't work out." Kairi said. "Then Sasu-nii…did some pretty scary stuff, so the Oto-nin retreated."

Akemi looked at her friend's bothered expression, but decided now wasn't the time to ask about it.

"Well, we better get going." Akemi said standing up despite her muscles protesting. "Hopefully the next team we run into will have a heaven scroll."

Kairi and Maeko nodded as they stood up as well. They jumped up into the tree branches while trying to sense out another squad.

"Maeko, sense anything?" Akemi asked.

Maeko closed her eyes while focusing on the tiny electrical currents in the air. If she sensed a disruption in the current it usually means something is in its path. Hopefully it'd be as person. She sensed three disruptions to their left, and they weren't that far away.

"This way." Maeko said.

Akemi and Kairi followed Maeko, who took the lead, and when they reached the squad Maeko sensed, they stopped. They looked down at them seeing it was a squad of Ame-nin.

"Okay, Kairi, nail them with some genjutsu." Akemi said. "I want to get this done with as less fighting as possible. We're weakened right now, and even if I want to fight, it won't be for the best."

Kairi nodded her head as her Sharingan activated. She jumped down to the ground getting the three ame-nin to look at her, which was a big mistake. Once they looked into her eyes they were trapped in her genjutsu. Akemi and Maeko dropped down as well to knock out the ninja.

"Okay, time to find the scroll." Akemi said.

The three started searching the people, and Kairi made an 'ah-ha!' noise while holding up an heaven scroll.

"Yes!" Akemi cheered. "Finally! I was tired of fighting losers who didn't even have the scroll we needed. Let's go, alright? Before something else happens, yeah?"

"I won't argue with you." Maeko said nodding.

"Yep yep!" Kairi said. "I really hope we get a break after this."

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling break time to over." Kairi said two days after they had made it to the tower.<p>

Akemi and Maeko nodded their heads as they stood with 27 other genin in front of the Hokage, their mentors, and some chūnin. Chizue was standing in between Guy and Kakashi, and her tiny size was more prominent when being compared to them. She had a smile on her face when seeing her students were alright for the most part.

She had been so worried when hearing Orochimaru had entered the exams without anyone knowing. She could also tell that Kairi wasn't baring a cursed seal mark, and she knew she had Anko to thank for that since the chūnin had stepped in before Kairi could get hurt. Said chūnin congratulated those who passed the test, and Guy turned to look at Kakashi over Chizue's head.

"I see your team didn't do too bad, Kakashi." Guy said. "They must have gotten real lucky. Of course with _my_ team still around _your_ team is doomed to failure. After all, what matters in the next test is ability, and we've got you far out classed. Well, I guess that part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak, huh, Kakashi?"

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi said coolly.

While Guy started having his little freak out, Chizue lightly giggled behind her hand.

"Do you have to do that to him?" She asked Kakashi in a quiet tone as Guy turned away with determination burning in his eyes.

Kakashi chuckled shrugging his shoulders innocently, which caused Chizue to shake her head at him.

"It looks like your team got through okay as well." Kakashi said.

"Yes, just like I knew they would." Chizue said with a grin. "Better watch out, Kakashi, because my girls are tough."

Kakashi grinned under his face covering before the two looked back out at the genin.

"Alright, pay attention!" Anko barked. "Hokage-sama is going to explain the third exam to you! You better listen carefully, Maggots!"

"Gees, inside voices." Akemi grumbled not caring if everyone in the room heard her. "I'll listen to the old man just chill."

Anko glared at the girl about to reprimand her, but when she heard the Hokage lightly chuckle, she let it go. Chizue even grinned because she had missed the mouthy girl. The Hokage then went into a little speech about the 'true meaning' of the exams. Akemi tuned him out despite saying she was going to listen to him. Unless he was talking about what was going to happen next then she didn't really care. She didn't tune back in until some guy appeared bowed in front of the Sandaime Hokage to ask if he could explain the exam instead. The Hokage gave his permission, so this new guy, Gekkō Hayate, turned to face the genin.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said before he started coughing roughly. "There is something I would like all of you to do before the third exam."

He then started coughing uncontrollably, and Akemi wondered if that thing he wanted them to do was get him a doctor.

"…um, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move onto the real one." Gekkō said.

Everything was silent for a moment, and Akemi felt her eye twitch in aggravation. She opened her mouth to start shouting curses, but Kairi and Maeko jumped her. Maeko covered her mouth while Kairi tried to hold her arms back. Chizue sighed shaking her head at Akemi's short temper as some of the jōnin instructors sweat-dropped.

"A preliminary?!" Shikamaru demanded. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm sorry, but, Sensei, I don't really see the point." Sakura said. "I don't see what the preliminary is all about. Why can't we just move on to the third exam?"

Gekkō explained that they didn't know so many of the genin would past the first two test, and that it was allowed that a preliminary exam could be held during any part of the chūnin exams, which would reduce the amount of candidates remaining. Akemi just felt herself getting even more annoyed because many of the genin in this room went through Hell just to get here. She tried to get her point across, but her teammates weren't letting her go.

"But, is that fair?" Sakura asked.

"It's just at this stage we have to speed things up a bit." Gekkō said. "As Hokage-sama said, a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They only come to see the best."

He went on to explain that anyone who didn't feel well enough to continue then they could and probably should drop out because the preliminaries were starting now. This got a bunch of complaining, but Akemi, who had finally gotten free, snorted loud enough to get everyone's attentions.

"Stop being such babies." Akemi said. "When we become chūnin we'll probably have tons of times where we'll go from one mission to the next with little rest in between. Just think of it as practice for the future, and suck it up."

This got a few glares directed her way, but she just grinned feeling a challenge about to begin. Chizue chuckled with a shake of her head as some of the other jōnin and chūnin grinned. Yeah, she was definitely Akasuto's girl.

"Oh yeah, the winners will be determined by one-on-one combat, sudden death." Gekkō said. "So, if anyone doesn't feel up to it now's the time to raise your hand."

Akemi rolled her eyes because there was no way she was about to give in now, and neither were her teammates. A grin spread back across her face, however, when thinking about his words.

"Sudden death, huh? He just made my day." Akemi said.

"Hmph, of course you would get excited over such a thing even after what we went through earlier." Maeko said with amusement in her tone.

"Well…it does sound like fun." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Hell yeah it does." Akemi said. "They can just bring it on because Squad Nine is ready."

* * *

><p>Coco: So, like I said it might be a little while until the next chapter. I just have to think about how I want to write the battles, and like I said, if there is a fight you would like me to write then let me now. I'll try to make it happen :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Coco: I decided to do only my three OCs' fights. Sorry if that's a disappointment, but I was able to fight all their fights into this chapter :D, so we can move on. Also the next thing I'm posting isn't a chapter but a OC Guide ;D I thought you might like to know more about the OCs in the story even the more minor OCs. So, check it out if you want. Might find out something interesting before it's even mentioned in up coming chapters. Well, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Sasu-nii." Kairi said worriedly as Kakashi started leading her brother away.<p>

She could tell something was wrong with him, and she knew it had to be that Orochimaru's fault.

"Hey, Kairi, he'll be fine." Akemi said. "Besides, you have your own things to worry about because…you're up."

Kairi looked to the screen seeing her name on it along with Yamashiro Zenjiro. Kairi looked over at the dark-haired Suna boy, and he looked over at her as well. He nodded to her before he started heading for the stairs, but Kairi didn't want to waste her time, so she jumped over the side. She landed on the ground with ease, and Sasuke paused to look back at his sister. He didn't want to leave when she was just about to fight.

"Sasuke, we have to go." Kakashi insisted.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but when Kairi called out to him, he turned back to her. She turned around, and gave him her usual sweet smile without any worry on her face.

"I'll be fine." She said. "You can't keep looking out for me forever, ya know. You go take care of your business, and I'll see you later after I kick this guy's butt, okay?"

Sasuke stared at her in surprise before a small grin appeared on his face. She's grown up on him without him even realizing it.

"Che, fine." Sasuke said. "But if you lose I'll never let you live it down."

"Of course, you wouldn't." Kairi said. "Now, seriously, get out of here. You're in the way."

Sasuke rolled her eyes thinking she was getting a bit too sassy, but he let it go as he finally left with Kakashi.

"Yeah, you told him, Kairi!" Akemi cheered. "Now kick some ass!"

Maeko shook her head at her loud teammate as Chizue chuckled placing a hand on top of Akemi's head. Kairi nodded to her teammates before she turned to face her opponent.

"Well, this should be interesting." Zenjiro said. "Never though I'd be fighting an Uchiha."

"Hey, listen here, I might be an Uchiha, but that doesn't define me, got it?" Kairi asked. "I'm going to be truthfully honest, compared to my brother I'm a complete loser."

Some people sweat-dropped at her confession, but Chizue, Akemi, and Maeko lightly chuckled.

"Well, um, are you both ready?" Gekkō asked.

"I guess." Zenjiro said with a shrug as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ready to go!" Kairi said fist pumping.

Gekkō nodded before telling them they could begin, and in a blink of an eye Zenjiro threw out what appeared to be tiny metal balls. Kairi squeaked in surprise then jumped high to the air while doing a spin. She landed on her feet while looking at the small metal balls in confusion. What were those supposed to do? When they suddenly grew spikes her eyes widened. The spikes shot out, and there were so many that she couldn't dodge them all.

Akemi and Maeko leaned forward in worry, and Naruto bit his fingernails as he watched. Kairi stood there with tiny sharp spikes in her body, and she winced slightly. What just happened? She shook her head while activating her Sharingan eyes. Zenjiro threw out more of those metal balls, and the spikes shot out while the balls were still in the air. Kairi hurriedly got out a kunai, and people watched in shock as she deflected each spike that had been heading right for her.

"She was able to see all of those tiny things?" Ino asked disbelievingly. "And I've never seen anyone move so fast before."

"It's what she does best." Chizue said. "Kairi isn't the best at taijutsu or ninjutsu, but her eyes are some of the strongest the Uchiha Clan ever had. It allows her to see things that no one else would. Most Uchiha could do this, but they couldn't get their bodies sometimes to move as fast as the attacks sent at them. Well, since Kairi's strongest ability is the Sharingan, I worked on getting her to move as fast as she possibly could, so her body could keep up with what her eyes could see."

Akemi nodded remembering the training sessions were Chizue would throw water balloons at Kairi at a rapid pace. Kairi would have to try to dodge the balloons, and if she didn't then she was soaked. Once Kairi could dodge the water balloons, Chizue had moved onto using tiny metal pellets. Akemi remembers Kairi having tiny bruises all over her body after training sometimes. They all focused back on the fight when Kairi started running towards Zenjiro.

The young teen quickly threw out more metal balls, but it was like he wasn't even trying to hit her since Kairi barely had to waste time in dodging. The metal spikes didn't even launch out, which was a red flag to Akemi. She and Maeko exchanged a glance knowing that Zenjiro was planning something. Kairi got close to him, but just as she was right in front of him, the metal balls he had thrown behind her launched out spikes right at her back.

"Kairi, watch out!" Naruto shouted.

The spikes were heading straight towards her, and while many of the genin from Konoha gasped in worry, Akemi and Maeko smirked. Just as the spikes looked as if they were going to hit Kairi, she vanished in thin air, which made Zenjiro move out of the way of the spikes. Mouths dropped open in shock, and everyone looked around for the Uchiha girl, including Zenjiro. Just as he was turning around to check behind him a fist connected to his jaw, and he hit the ground with a thud. It was quiet for a moment before Gekkō declared Kairi as the winner.

"Yeah, way to go, Kairi!" Naruto cheered.

Kairi didn't respond to his cheer as she looked down at Zenjiro. She frowned knowing he hadn't even been trying. Did he want to lose on purpose? Kairi shook her head before going back up to the balcony where her team was waiting.

"That was amazing, Kairi." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Ah, thank-you." Kairi said blushing lightly.

She then almost stumbled when she was pat rather roughly on the back by Akemi who was grinning widely.

"You did very well, Kairi." Maeko said.

"Thatta girl, Kairi!" Akemi said. "Soon it will hopefully be my turn!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, when is it going to be my turn?!" Akemi grumbled after Shikamaru won his match.<p>

"Okay, time for the next match." Gekkō said.

The board started scrambling names, and Lee and Naruto leaned forward looking ready to go. However, the names Wataru Yuichi and Raito Maeko appeared on the board, which made Naruto sigh loudly.

"You can do this, Maeko-chan!" Lee said grabbing her hands. "I fully believe in you!"

"Ah, thank-you, Lee-san." Maeko said. "I have to go down there now."

Lee let go while blushing slightly, and Guy and Chizue both chuckled at their students. Maeko jumped over the railing like Kairi had done, and when she landed there was the slightest twitch to indicate discomfort. Kairi bit her lip knowing that Maeko's ribs had serious been broken by that Orochimaru guy. Yuichi stopped a few feet away from Maeko with a frown on his face as he looked her up and down.

"I can't believe I have to fight the butch girl." Yuichi said. "Tell me, are you trying to be a boy?"

Maeko's brow just quirked while she ignored the sound of Akemi yelling at Yuichi as Kairi begged her to keep relaxed.

"Do not insult, Maeko-chan!" Lee shouted at Yuichi with a glare. "She is the most beautiful girl ever!"

That made things go quiet, and Maeko tried to fight a blush when she heard Akemi start to laugh.

"Oh man, he's got it bad!" Akemi said falling to the ground while holding her sides.

Kairi sweat-dropped as she looked down at her teammate as the other rookies looked at Lee in surprise. People did not say those things to Maeko unless they wanted to be met with a murderous stare. At least that's how it was when boys approached her in the Academy. Neji just frowned at his teammate before looking down at Maeko, and none of this went unnoticed by Guy.

"Oh, do you actually have a boyfriend, Butch?" Yuichi asked mockingly.

Maeko blinked at Yuichi unimpressed, which made him glare at her, before she looked at Gekkō.

"Can we begin now?" Maeko said with an even unperturbed voice as Akemi continued laughing in the background.

Gekkō looked between the two asking if Yuichi was ready since Maeko obviously was. Yuichi nodded his head, so Gekkō gave them the okay to fight. Yuichi whipped out his sword that had an odd looking hilt as he jumped forward. He went to slice Maeko across the chest, but in a blink of an eye she had her sword drawn to block his.

"Ah, a fellow swordsman." Yuichi said smirking. "This is going to be interesting at least."

Yuichi shifted before whirling around to strike at her side, but she blocked him again. His smirk widened, and Maeko knew he was just testing her out, which isn't something she wanted to waste time on. She sighed before placing a finger on her blade, which made Yuichi look on in confusion. When the blade sparked his eyes widened. He was going to move, but it was too late, because a shock traveled from her blade to his blade then into his arms to his body. He jumped back as soon as possible while trying to shake of the numbing/tingling feeling in his entire body.

"What was that supposed to do?" He asked frowning. "That voltage wasn't enough to hurt me."

"Wasn't supposed to." Maeko said. "It was a warning that I could use that much voltage in one finger. Imagine if I actually use a jutsu."

Yuichi glared knowing that Maeko was practically mocking him, which he would not standing for.

"Think you've already got this match beat, do you?" Yuichi said.

"Yes." Maeko said calmly. "I am not going to fail in beating you, Wataru-san. Because failure in the Raito Clan means you've died or are going to die for losing. I do not plan to die today or anytime soon."

A few genin gasped in surprise, and even Yuichi looked at Maeko in surprise. Chizue frowned knowing that was how Maeko was raised, and not even the Hokage could stop Raiden from killing Maeko for a lost fight because he could not interfere with a clan's law.

"Her father would not really kill her, would he, Guy-sensei?" Lee asked.

"The Raito Clan live by a very strict and harsh philosophy. They breed shinobi who are to be tools for their villages." Guy said. "They are to be the perfect shinobi, and those who do not meet expectations are killed."

"They call it throwing out the trash." Chizue added while remembering the words Raiden had used when she had went to meet him to speak about Maeko.

Lee couldn't believe his ears, and the other Konoha genin looked bothered or disgusted with this information. Yuichi blinked a few times before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be winning." Yuichi said. "If you want me to kill you here, so you won't die later then I'll be happy to help you out."

This comment was met with the loud shouts from Akemi, Naruto, and Lee, but Maeko remained completely calm.

"How generous of you, Wataru-san." Maeko said with sarcasm laced with her cool tone. "I'll trying to be kind to you as well. How about I don't leave you with a scar on that face you seem so proud of?"

Mouths fell open in shock because Maeko wasn't one to taught the enemy like that.

"I did it!" Akemi cheered suddenly. "The lessons paid off!"

Akemi shared a high five with Kairi as Chizue giggled behind her hand. Everyone else just blinked in confusion.

"Lessons?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to teach Maeko that it's okay to make rude comments to the enemy!" Akemi said gleefully. "Am I good or what?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before he looked down at the two fighting when Yuichi charged at Maeko in a rage. Maeko blocked his sword repeatedly as he kept swinging.

"Sloppy." Maeko said parrying his sword away. "Perhaps I struck a nerve."

Yuichi growled as he started to rapidly attack Maeko, and mouths fell open in shock at his speed. Maeko blocked each attack, but one got past her. It was heading right for her head, and Yuichi grinned thinking he finally got her. However, there was a bright flash of light, and when he looked again Maeko was gone. He stiffened when a blade was pressed to this throat when Maeko appeared behind him.

Yuichi growled about to try something despite the blade, but in a swift motion Maeko flipped her blade, so her hilt was facing Yuichi as she brought it hard down on the back of his head. He was instantly knocked out, and he hit the ground with a thud.

"I told you," Maeko began as she clicked her sword back into the sheath. "I wouldn't fail to beat you."

"This match goes to Raito Maeko." Gekkō declared.

Riku jumped down to collect her teammate as she had done with Zenjiro, and she looked at Maeko curiously.

"You could have killed him before he even knew what was happening." Riku said getting Maeko, who was about to return to her teammates, to pause. "Why didn't you? I heard what they said. You're raised to be a tool. To be a shinobi, and shinobi kill their opponents."

"Yeah, shinobi are meant to be tools, and that's what my clan strive to be." Maeko said not turning to look at Riku. "Train each day up to breaking until you can no longer be broken. Purge all emotions until you are nothing but a shell. Follow all the rules placed before you without fail. That's what it means to be a shinobi."

She paused for a moment, and everyone was silent as they waited to hear what she'd say next.

"But shinobi are all born human." Maeko said. "I am still in training, and I wish to hold onto what makes me human for as long as I can. That is _my_ ninja way."

Rikua's eyes widened in surprise, and Maeko seemed to say her peace because she silently jumped up to the platform above. She landed on the railing in a crouch, and once her feet touched the platform, she was crushed in a hug by Lee. Her eyes widened comically as Lee held her while crying out his eyes. She blushed in embarrassment as everyone looked at the two of them.

"That was so beautiful, Maeko-chan!" Lee said.

"Yes, well said!" Guy added giving a thumbs up as he wiped at his eyes.

Maeko just tried to break out of Lee's hold, but it wasn't even like he noticed she was trying to escape.

"Yeah, Maeko, that was cool and all, but time to move on!" Akemi said. "If it isn't my turn this time then we'll be having some problems!"

* * *

><p>"That…was brutal." Kairi said shaking her head.<p>

Akemi didn't even comment as she looked at Lee's defeated form. Sure, he was a tad weird, but even she had been rooting for him. Maeko just stared in silence as Lee was carried out on a stretcher. She couldn't believe that he had lost…and she heard what that medical ninja said. Lee's career as a shinobi was over. Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto returned to the platform, and Kairi moved over to Naruto to place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"We're moving onto the next match." Gekkō said as the board picked two names. "Haruhi Riku will battle Īguru Akemi."

Akemi didn't even cheer as most thought she would as she placed a hand on the railing with the other stuffed into her pocket.

"Hmm, another Suna-nin." Akemi said.

Shikamaru looked at her seeing the seriousness in her eyes, and he knew she'd be completely focused on this battle. He could practically hear the gears turning in her mind as she jumped down to the ground below. Riku jumped over the side as well, and the two walked forward before stopping a few feet away from each other.

"Are you both ready?" Gekkō asked.

"Yes." Riku said nodding.

"Let's get to it." Akemi said.

Gekkō gave them permission to begin, and Riku was the one who made the first move.

"Ninja Art: Paper Doll Parade." She said.

Paper dolls started to appear from her body, and they dropped off onto the ground before growing to the size of Riku.

"Whoa." Naruto said. "What kind of jutsu is that?"

"It's a blood trait of the Haruhi clan." Zenjiro said appearing beside Naruto suddenly, which caused the blonde to jump.

"So, it's a Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi said.

Zenjiro nodded his head as about fifty paper dolls surrounded Akemi who just glanced around calmly. Ibiki, who was interested in how she'd do, slightly leaned forward. He could see that she was taking in everything around her while staying perfectly at ease.

"It's an interesting technique." Akemi said. "I hope we have a good match."

Riku blinked surprised because based on what she's seen of Akemi now it's only shown a hothead who was ready for a fight. Riku shook her head while sending her paper dolls at Akemi. The golden-eyed girl plucked one of the feathers out of her hair before jumping high into the air.

"Feather Kunai Barrage Jutsu." Akemi said throwing the feather.

It divided rapidly into a hundred feathers, and Naruto's mouth dropped in shock as the feather kunai practically shredded the paper dolls. Akemi landed on the ground looking around as the dolls started getting up with holes patching themselves up.

"So, piercing or ripping the paper won't work." Akemi said with her head tilted.

She wondered if fire would work, but unlike most from the Land of Fire, she wasn't the best with fired styled jutsu. Or perhaps if she used water on the paper? She was brought out of her thoughts when her senses told her the dolls were close. She tried to dodge to the side, but the paper doll managed to slice her cheek. She skidded into a crouch, and she watched as the doll absorbed the blood until it transformed into her. The other dolls soon transformed into a copy of Akemi as well, which led the original to believe that all dolls were connected.

"These dolls can now fight physically on your level, but they can't use any jutsu but taijutsu." Riku explained.

"So they're me?" Akemi asked with slight excitement shining in her eyes. "Should be a tough fight."

Akemi got into a stance to fight, and the paper copies mimicked her perfectly. This made her brow quirk, and the copies' brows all quirked as well. Akemi went to attack one, and they all jumped at her. She got hit, and went rolling across the ground. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes seeing that Akemi's hands were moving until she came to a skidding stop. Akemi picked herself up while wincing when she felt her ribs jostle from hitting the ground, and she noticed the copies winced as well.

"So, they're copies of me, right?" Akemi asked. "As in they're copies of the shape and condition my body is now? That means they have my injuries, correct?"

Riku's eyes widened because she didn't think Akemi could pick up on that.

"Yes." Riku admitted.

Akemi pulled out a kunai, and some were surprised when she sliced her own hand open.

"W…why would she do that?" Naruto asked.

"Moron, look at the copies." Shikamaru said.

Naruto blinked then looked to see that the paper dolls were bleeding like a normal person.

"As I thought." Akemi said. "If it was just a normal cloning jutsu you wouldn't need blood. However, your jutsu needs blood, so your dolls can absorb the genetic make-up. That's how they can fight at my level as you claim."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise because no one ever broke down her jutsu so quickly and with such little information.

"Also, the dolls only stop until the ones they're copied from can't go on." Akemi continued. "At least that's what I'm guessing. I would go straight for you, but I'm sure killing their master isn't something they would copy."

"That's correct." Riku said. "The dolls only stop if you die or if I call them off."

Akemi tilted her head again while looking intrigued at this jutsu. She's never come across something like this before. She studied Riku closely, and the slightest twitch of her jaw caused Akemi to grin.

"I have to die, huh?" Akemi asked while twirling the kunai in her hand. "Hmm, I don't think you'd actually let me die. You don't have it in you to kill."

Riku controlled her reaction well, but Akemi saw that Riku's jaw twitched once again, a telltale sign.

"Let's see if I'm right. Sound like a good plan?" Akemi asked while turning the kunai on her.

People all gasped in surprise, and even Kairi and Maeko were shocked to see her plan.

"You wouldn't." Riku said. "You wouldn't take the chance."

"Oh, how wrong you are." Akemi said grinning.

She brought the kunai back, and went to jam it into her neck. Before it could, however, Riku had the dolls restrain Akemi quickly.

"You're crazy!" Riku said.

"I am, but you lose." Akemi said.

Riku and everyone blinked in confusion, but then a tap on her shoulder had Riku turn around. Another Akemi stood there, and she waved. Akemi quickly punched Riku across the face, and like her teammates, Riku dropped knocked out. The paper copies all fell into shreds, and the Akemi, who had been restrained, vanished in smoke.

"It was all a fake out." Shikamaru said. "That's what she was doing with her hands earlier. She made a clone to slip in with the copies."

"That's right~" Akemi said in a singsong voice. "As soon as her jutsu was revealed I planned twenty steps ahead. I tested my theory, and when I was hit I quickly made a clone. Then without anyone noticing I had the clone switch places with me. I could see by her body language that she wasn't a killer, and I took advantage of that. I had the clone pretend that it was going to stab itself in the neck, which would distract her, so I could get up close. A good shinobi must see through deception."

"The winner is Īguru Akemi." Gekkō declared.

Akemi threw out a peace sign while grinning broadly, and Kairi and Naruto cheered loudly for her. Maeko lightly smiled while clapping for her teammate.

"That's right, I'm awesome!" Akemi said sticking out her tongue with a wink. "Bring on the third exam!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to wait a month." Akemi said. "That old geezer Hokage said it was so we could learn new tricks, but we haven't even used the ones we've got! What's worse is that I have to fight a teammate!"<p>

Akemi looked over at Maeko as the three of them and Chizue walked through the village.

"Yes, I would rather not have to fight you, but it appears we have no choice." Maeko said with a small sigh.

"Hey, at least you two know you'll have competition." Kairi said.

Akemi grinned knowing the fight was going to be good if she was fighting Maeko.

"And since you are fighting a teammate you will have to learn something new." Chizue added. "You both have seen most if not all your skills during training."

"Then we can't train with you, Chizue-sensei." Maeko said. "My father will want to see to my training anyway."

"Yeah, and Dad is still trying to teach me the new jutsu in this scroll." Akemi said. "And I gotta start now, so see ya!"

Akemi ran off a second later leaving her teammates and sensei to watch her go. Maeko bowed to her sensei then told Kairi she'd see her around sometime before she left as well.

"I guess that means it's just you and me, huh?" Chizue asked.

"Yes, but…I want to see if I can see my brother first." Kairi said.

"I understand." Chizue said. "Meet you at the training grounds in an hour?"

Kairi nodded with a huge grin on her face before she rushed off in the direction of the hospital.

"So, a month to train them…this outta be fun." Chizue said grinning.

* * *

><p>Coco: Sorry for the wait, and I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me about what you think in a review, please :D<p> 


	9. Naruto OC Guide

THE ĪGURU CLAN

Head of Clan: Akasuto

Known Members: Akasuto Īguru (Head of Clan), Jun Īguru (Lady of the Clan), Akemi Īguru (Next Head), Akama and Akamo Īguru (twin boys)

Affiliation: Konohagakure,

AKASUTO ĪGURU

Birthday: September 2

Gender: male

Age: 36/37

Team: Team Jiraiya, Team Akasuto (Students: Sarutobi Asuma, Yūhi Kurenai, Namiashi Raidō)

Rank: jōnin

Academy Grad. Age: 10

Appearance: Akasuto is a tall man with tawny colored hair and gold eyes. He has tan skin with a scar that goes around his right arm as if someone cut a circles around his arm. He wears the standard shinobi uniform, but his hitai-ate is tied onto his pants with it handing against his hip. Like Akemi he has two feathers in his hair, and the feathers are white with brown tips. They stick straight up into the air. Around his neck is necklace with a talon attached, and it is a sign that he is the head of his clan.

JUN ĪGURU

Birthday: April 23

Gender: female

Age: 36

Team: Team Jiraiya

Rank: jōnin (currently on leave due to pregnancy)

Academy Grad. Age: 10

Appearance: Jun is a woman of a fair complexion and a petite body, so she is very tiny compared to her husband, Akasuto. She has auburn hair that falls to her waist and forest green eyes. Since she is not on duty she now simply wears kimono around the Īguru clan estate.

**AKEMI ĪGURU**

Birthday: January 1

Gender: female

Age: 12

Team: Team 9/Chizue

Rank: Genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Appearance: (as shown in chapter one)

AKAMA & AKAMO

Birthday: September 15

Gender: males

Age: 8/9

Team: None Yet

Rank: N/A

Academy Grad. Age: N/A

Appearance: The twins have the same tawny hair as their father, but they have their mother's green eyes. They also took after Akasuto in skin complexion. The twins are usually dressed similar, but Akama, who is older by ten minutes, tens to wear green colors while Akamo wears blue.

* * *

><p>RAITO CLAN:<p>

Head of Clan: Raiden

Known Members: Raiden(Head of Clan), Sora (Lady of the Clan), Mana (deceased/former successor), Maeko (next Head of Clan)

Affiliation: Konohagakure

RAIDEN RAITO

Birthday: November 30

Gender: male

Age: 38

Team: N/A

Rank: jōnin

Academy Grad. Age: 7

Appearance: Raiden is a tall sturdy man with pale blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes, which are both traits of members of the Raito Clan. His skin is pale, and he has an old scar that runs from the back of his right down his jaw then down his neck. When working he wears the uniform of Konoha shinobi, but on the back of his vest is the Raito Clan symbol.

SORA RAITO

Birthday: December 12

Gender: female

Age: 37

Team: Didn't have one (Sora is merely the daughter of a noble family and a citizen of Konohagakure)

Rank: N/A

Academy Grad. Age: N/A

Appearance: Sora has dark brown hair that she always keeps up into a neat bun, and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her complexion is fair, and she has not a single blemish or scar. She usually wears expensive kimono that Raiden buys her constantly in hopes to keep her somewhat happy.

**MAEKO RAITO**

Birthday: December 23

Gender: female

Age: 12

Team: Team 9/Chizue

Rank: Genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Appearance: (as shown in chapter 1)

MANA RAITO

Not much is known about Mana since she died sometime ago at Orochimaru's doing. She was to be the next head of the Raito Clan before her death. She was a jōnin kunoichi, and another genius produced from the Raito Clan. She was kind and trusting to those around her, which Raiden claims lead her to her death.

* * *

><p>OTHER OCS:<p>

**KAIRI UCHIHA**

Birthday: July 23

Gender: female

Age: 12/13

Team: Team9/Chizue

Rank: genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Appearance: (as shown in chapter 1)

**CHIZUE KUROKI**

Birthday: May 4

Gender: female

Age: 22/23

Team: A Kumogakure Team (former), N/A

Rank: jōnin

Academy Grad. Age: eight

Appearance: (as shown in chapter 1)

RIKU HARUHI

Birthday: June 9

Gender: female

Age: 12

Affiliation: Sunagakure

Teammates: Yuichi and Zenjiro

Rank: genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Appearance: Riku has lavender colored hair that falls to her shoulders in curls, and her eyes are a pale green color. She had dark tan skin, and she's tiny compared to the kids her age. She wears a kimono that matches her hair in color, and it's off the shoulder. She also wears fishnet leggings, and black sandals that go to her knee. Her hitai-ate it tied backwards with the metal plate in the back, and the back tied into a bow in the front.

YUICHI WATARU

Birthday: July 7

Gender: male

Age: 12

Teammates: Riku and Zenjiro

Rank: genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Appearance: Yuichi is tall and lanky with hair practically the color of sand and pale purple eyes. He's tanned as well, but not as deeply as Riku. He tends to wear stylish colors, and never wears the same outfit twice since he has to look good for the ladies. The only thing that stays is his hitai-ate which he had made into an armband for his wrist.

ZENJIRO YAMASHIRO

Birthday: August 10

Gender: male

Age: 12

Teammates: Yuichi and Riku

Rank: genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Appearance: Zenjiro has short black hair that spikes up in random directions, and stormy blue eyes. His complexion is pale unlike his teammates, and he isn't as tall as Yuichi. He wears a black hoodie despite being brought up in such a hit place like Suna, and it has the metal plate from his hitai-ate sewn into the back (like a number on a jersey). He also wears grey shorts that go to his knees and black sandals.


	10. Chapter 10

Akemi was walking in the village the next day to get some stuff for breakfast when she heard Naruto's loud voice screaming something about an old pervert.

"Old pervert?" Akemi asked blinking. "Could it be?"

Akemi went around the corner, and saw Naruto yelling at a familiar white-haired man.

"Uncle Jiraiya?" Akemi asked.

Jiraiya turned around blinking curiously before he recognized Akemi as a grin appeared on his face.

"Akemi!" Jiraiya said walking over to her. "Look at you. You've gotten bigger since the last time I've seen you."

"Akemi, you know this pervert?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya frowned at Naruto for calling him a pervert again before looking back at Akemi.

"Mhm-hmm, this pervert is my godfather." Akemi said nodding. "He was my father and mother's sensei."

Jiraiya hung his head that his own goddaughter would call him a pervert, but he honestly wasn't surprised. She used to go around when she was still in diapers and call him Uncy Pervy.

"What really?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya.

"That's right." Jiraiya said nodding. "How are Akasuto and Jun anyway?"

"They're good, and the twins are in the Academy doing well." Akemi said. "You should come by for dinner, Uncle Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded saying that sounded good to him, and that he'd be over after training Naruto some. Akemi looked at Naruto curiously while wondering why Jiraiya considered training him.

"Speaking of training, are you going to train? I'm sure if this guy made it to the final rounds of the chūnin exams that you'll be in them too, right?" Jiraiya asked smiling.

"Uh-huh." Akemi said nodding. "My entire team and I are going to be participating. Which means I have to get going! Train Naruto hard, Uncle. I want him ready for the third exam, so if we face I'll actually have a challenge!"

Jiraiya laughed nodding his head, and Naruto held out his hand to Akemi.

"See you in the third exam." Naruto said.

Akemi grinned before she shook hands with Naruto, and the both had determination shining in their eyes.

"May the best win." Akemi said. "I promise you this, Whiskers, I won't make it easy for you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasu-nii." Kairi said as she stood by his bedside. "I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing back here when I'm supposed to be training…well, Chizue-sensei was called off for some jōnin business, so I had nothing else to do."<p>

Sasuke didn't reply as he kept breathing evenly, and Kairi lightly sighed to herself. The only reason she was even in here was because she was family, and Kakashi had pulled some strings yesterday to get her in before he left with his own business to take care of.

"I don't know when you'll get up exactly, but when you do I'll probably be off doing my own training." Kairi said. "And I promise to train super hard, okay?"

Again no reply, and Kairi looked down sadly before she turned to leave. She'd see if Chizue was ready yet for training. Maybe later she can come back to visit her brother.

"Wait, Kairi."

Kairi blinked as she spun around to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed. Tears entered her eyes, and she let out a happy laugh as she launched herself at him. His eyes widened as he tried his best to catch her without falling.

"You're up!" She said smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke said with a sigh while letting her hug him. "Kairi, could you bring me my cloths?"

Kairi pulled back while looking at him in confusion. Was he being serious? By his expression she could see he was.

"What? You are not leaving!" Kairi said pointing at him firmly. "You can't go anywhere! You're in not condition."

"Kairi!" Sasuke said firmly.

Kairi flinched at his firm tone since it reminded her of their father, and Sasuke sighed holding out his hand to her. She stepped forward, and Sasuke placed his hand on top of her head to pat her hand. He did it a lot when they were kids, but he'd also hug her back then. He wasn't going to do that now though.

"I have to do this." Sasuke said. "I have to prepare for the third exam."

Kairi frowned, but she saw that there was no changing Sasuke's mind about this.

"Fine, but if I get caught helping you then you're in big trouble, Mister." Kairi said half-heartedly.

Sasuke's lips twitched up slightly as Kairi went over to grab his cloths from the wardrobe in the room. She brought them over to him, and she set them on the bed.

"Take care, Sasu-nii." Kairi said. "I have my own training to do."

"You better do as you promised." Sasuke said grinning. "Wouldn't want you to wash out of the third exam."

"Heh, you should be worrying about yourself more." Kairi said. "I'll train hard, and when you see my fight, you'll be amazed!"

Sasuke's grin widened by an inch before he watched his sister march herself out of the room. He was sure she'd be fine, and he knew that when she comes back she'll be changed.

* * *

><p>"Maeko, what is with you today?" Raiden asked glaring. "You are not focused today!"<p>

"Forgive me, Raito-sama." Maeko said bowing her head.

Raiden growled looking disgusted with her before he told her to go take a break since he had something he had to do. Maeko bowed to him before getting to her feet while trying to control the shaking in her legs. Once Raiden walked away, Maeko dropped back down to her knees. Sora ran over to her daughter to help her up.

"Little Light, perhaps you should visit that boy you mentioned to me." Sora said. "The one who is in the hospital. I can see you're worried, and that's probably why you're not focused. It might be good to put your mind at ease."

Maeko looked down at the ground before nodding her head thinking that might be a good idea. She has been worrying about Lee a lot.

"I'll go do that." Maeko said. "I'll be back soon, Oka-sama."

Sora smiled at her daughter before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Maeko ran off the estate to go to the hospital while ignoring her aching muscles. She arrived at the hospital, and she went up to the front desk.

"Ah, Maeko-sama." One of the nurses said smiling. "Are you here for another check-up? Or are you injured.?"

The nurse could see some small cuts and bruises, but nothing seemed to serious. Maeko has come to the hospital a lot in her entire life, so the workers here know her well. Also, Raiden had made it clear that she would be treated highly since she is of noble blood.

"No, if you don't mind, I would like to visit a friend." Maeko said.

"A friend?" The nurse asked looking surprised.

Since the nurses know Maeko well, they know that Maeko didn't have friends. Raiden told her they were worthless, and never really let Maeko make connections. The nurses have even tried to introduce the girl to kids her age when she was younger, but Raiden had put an end to that.

"Yes, could I please visit Rock Lee?" Maeko asked polite as ever.

The nurse nodded while standing up to take Maeko to Lee's room. As they walked, Maeko glanced out the windows at the setting sun.

"Lee is hurt very badly, so the visit cannot be too long." The nurse said gently. "Visiting hours will soon be ending anyway."

"I understand." Maeko said nodding her head once.

The nurse stopped by a room to open the door, and Maeko walked in seeing Lee resting on his bed.

"Five minutes, Maeko-sama." The Nurse said before smiling. "And…I am happy you have a friend though…I'm sorry he'd in here."

"Yes, thank-you." Maeko said bowing to the nurse. "I will keep it short."

The nurse nodded before leaving Maeko alone to make her visit to Lee who was breathing evenly.

"I'm sorry, Lee-san, with how the match turned out." Maeko said. "You did very amazing, however. I know they said you'd never be a shinobi again, but I have a feeling you'll show all of them wrong. Until then…I'll fight and train hard for the both of us. When the third exam comes around, I will not lose. This I swear."

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

"Today is the day." Akemi said as she looked up at the rising sun.

Akasuto smiled at his daughter as the two of them stood in a clearing where trees were knocked all around and the ground ripped up as is a tornado ripped through. Akemi was covered in grim and dirt, and her hair was a total mess.

"How about we head home to clean up?" Akasuto asked patting her on the shoulder. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't be pleased if we went to the exam looking like a mess."

"She'd kill us." Akemi said with a shudder.

Akasuto laughed before the two of them headed towards the house, so they could clean up. As they walked, Akemi swore she wouldn't be leaving that exam until she showed everyone not to mess with an Īguru.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE!" Kairi called running around the village.<p>

Sasuke hasn't been around at all since training started. Now it's the day of the exam, and there was still no sign of him. Kairi bit her fingernails as she stood upside down on a tree branch as she wondered what to do.

"This is bad." Kairi said. "Very bad. If I can't find him, what am I supposed to do?!"

Kairi pulled at her hair letting out an aggravated yell, which got people to look in her direction.

"Are you having problems?"

Kairi squeaked in surprise before turning to see those three Suna genin, who won all of their rounds, and Riku. The one who spoke was that Kankurō guy, and Kairi blinked at him.

"Ah, not really." Kairi said with an embarrassed laugh. "Just miss placed…something is all. Ah, well bye!"

Kairi booked it out of there since she still had to find her brother before they were both late.

* * *

><p>Maeko walked up the steps of the arena behind her father and mother when they ran into Hiashi and Hanabi.<p>

"Hiashi, it's good to see you again." Raiden said politely.

"The same to you, Raiden." Hiashi said. "I hear your daughter will be participating in today's battles."

Hiashi looked towards Maeko, and she bowed to him as was expected of her.

"I wish you luck, Maeko." Hiashi said.

"Thank-you, Hyūga-sama." Maeko said.

"Hmm, you do not have to be so formal." Hiashi said. "You will be family someday after all."

Maeko nodded her head, but she still kept her head bowed. Her father told her to never stare directly in the eye of someone of higher status.

"Speaking of your nephew, where is he, if I may ask?" Raiden said.

Just as he asked, Neji appeared at the bottom of the steps with a small frown on his face. Maeko and him looked at each other, and he walked up to stand beside her. Sora lightly smiled at the two, but neither one of them were smiling.

"We should be joining the other competitors, so please excuse us." Neji said curtly.

"Of course." Raiden said. "I am sure you both will do well."

Neji turned to leave, and he waited for Maeko to stay goodbye to her mother, before the two of them went down into the arena.

"If we fight in these exams, I will not go easy on you." Neji said with a slight smirk as he looked at Maeko.

"I'd hope not." Maeko said smirking lightly as well. "I'd hate to win by default."

Shikamaru ,who was standing beside them, looked at them curiously from the corner of his eye. Since when were they so chummy? The other competitors arrived, but there was no sign of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kairi, where is that emo brother of yours?" Akemi asked.

"I don't know." Kairi said looking worried. "I looked all over the village, and couldn't find him! And Naruto isn't here either! What if something happened?!"

Akemi smacked Kairi across the face making almost all the genin look at the two in shock. Maeko, however, just sighed while shaking her head lightly.

"Feel better?" Akemi asked.

"Better." Kairi said nodding as she rubbed her cheek.

"You're welcome." Akemi said with a grin.

Kairi just pouted as she continued to rub her stinging cheek. Did Akemi have to slap her so hard? They all heard yelling suddenly, so they turned seeing Naruto skidding into an arena.

"Oh, there you are, Whiskers." Akemi said. "How was training with Uncle Jiraiya?"

Naruto just mumbled incoherently with swirls in his eyes, which made all the Konoha rookies sigh. That was Naruto for ya. Kairi went to get the blonde off the ground, and Shikamaru helped her do it. Naruto shook his head to clear his head, and when he started ranting about bulls, Kairi took a step back.

"Hey wait, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Kairi said looking down at the ground. "I couldn't find him earlier."

Naruto looked at Kairi seeing she was worried about her brother. He went to comfort her, but their proctor told them to knock it off, so they looked towards him.

"Quit your fidgeting, you three." He said. "Stand yourselves straight and present yourselves proudly to the spectators. You guys are the heroes of this final competition."

The ten genin looked up at the cheering people, and Akemi felt a grin spread across her face. This ought to be fun. Kairi tried her best not to fidget, but standing in front of so many people made her nervous. Maeko stood tall and proud as her gaze swept across the arena. So many people…if she lost a match in front of so many then she was done for.

"Welcome all, and our deepest thanks for coming here to Konohagakure for this year's chūnin selection." The Hokage said silencing all. "We have come to the final competition between the eleven candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all matches have been completed. Now, everyone, enjoy!"

Cheers rose from the stands, and that's when the proctor turned around to hold out a piece of paper.

"Look it over." He said. "There's been a slight change in the match ups, but now it's set, so everyone take one last look at who you'll be facing."

Kairi pouted seeing she now had to wait and see who won Shikamaru's match before she'll know who she's fighting. Akemi and Maeko saw they were still paired, and that they were the second match, so they didn't have to think about facing a new opponent.

"Ah, question!" Naruto said raising his hand.

"What is it?" The proctor asked.

"Ah, I was just wondering, what will happen to Sasuke? I mean, if he doesn't show up." Naruto clarified.

Kairi bit her lip wondering the same thing while hoping that wherever her brother was that he was safe.

"If a candidate is not in the arena by the time his name is called, he forfeit the match." The proctor explained.

Akemi frowned thinking it unlikely that Sasuke wouldn't show up here. Besides, if he didn't then she'd kick his ass. She wanted the best of the best here, so to test her skills. If she won then she'll know all the hard work paid off, but if she doesn't then she'll know to work harder.

"Alright, listen up, the terrain is different, but the rules are the same as before." Their proctor said. "That is that there are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over, I can step in to stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted, understood?…These are the opponents for the first match: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Neji. You two stay, and the rest of you can go to the waiting area."

The others turned to leave, but Kairi gave Naruto a quick 'good luck' before following after Akemi. Maeko nodded to Neji as she walked by with her hands stuffed into her pockets. She was sure that Neji would win this one. She had nothing against Naruto, but Neji was the better out of the two of them. As, she walked up the stairs, she wondered how her match with Akemi would be like.

* * *

><p>"How did Neji lose?" Maeko asked in surprise. "It just doesn't seem possible."<p>

"Naruto had the will to win and something to prove." Akemi said. "When someone has those two things on their side then there is no losing…and that freaky chakra helped him out as well."

"I'm not sure what that was, but it was dark that's for sure." Kairi said as she deactivated her Sharingan. "I can't see as well as a Hyūga when it comes to the chakra pathways, but that chakra definitely wasn't a type of chakra any shinobi would have naturally."

Maeko and Akemi looked at Kairi curiously as Naruto had a little celebration out on the field.

"What a moron." Akemi and Shikamaru said together.

Naruto finally made his way towards the stairs as Neji was carried away, which meant…Akemi and Maeko looked at each other as the proctor called the next two contestants down. They turned heading towards the stairs, and Kairi blinked as she watched them go.

"Oh no!" She yelled suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Is there something the matter?" Shino added.

"I don't know who to cheer for!" Kairi said in horror.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped as the girl stood there mumbling she didn't know what do to.

"Cheer for the both of them." Shikamaru suggested.

"I can do that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't see why not." Shino said.

"…oh." Kairi said.

* * *

><p>Akemi and Maeko stood across from each other with their faces set in determination. Neither one of them planned on losing this match even if they are teammates.<p>

"Teammate against teammate…this should be interesting." The proctor said before clearing his throat. "The next match shall be Īguru Akemi against Raito Maeko!"

The stands erupted into cheers, but to the two girls it wasn't like anyone else was watching. They were focused completely on their opponent, which was each other.

"I hope you learned something new." Akemi said with a smirk. "I'd hate for this match to be over quickly just because I know all your techniques."

"I have learned a few new things, but I shall confess there are things I've known a long time that I didn't share with you or Kairi." Maeko said. "A good kunoichi never reveals all her secrets."

Akemi snorted with a roll of her eyes as the two got into stances to fight. The proctor looked between them before signaling that they could start the match. The two jumped away from each other while perform hand signs quickly.

"Lightning Style:

"Ninja Art:

"One-thousand Volt Whip!"

"Feather Kunai Barrage!"

Maeko struck out the blue whip of lightning, and whipped the kunai feathers away from her. Maeko then started spinning around rapidly with the whip twirling around her at the same speed to make a swirling vortex to send the other feather kunai away. Once they stopped flying, Maeko stopped spinning around. Akemi grinned knowing this was going to be fun, and by the spark in Maeko's eyes, she could tell her blonde teammate felt the same. Maeko sent out her whip, and Akemi had to duck down to avoid it. The whip hit one of the trees in the arena, and it snapped down the middle to fall to the sides.

"Whoa." Ino said from her seat in the stands. "The whip only appeared to brush against the tree, but it sliced it in half!"

"That's some scary jutsu." Chōji said as he munched on some chips.

Sakura nodded in agreement while watching as Akemi jumped high into the air while pulling out a small scroll. Akemi bit her thumb to make it bleed as the scroll unraveled.

"Summoning Jutsu: Flock of Five!" Akemi said as she wiped the blood across the scroll.

Five puffs of smoke appeared around her, and once the smoke cleared in revealed her flock.

"Using us already?" Nosuri asked. "It's early in this fight, Akemi."

"I'm aware." Akemi said. "But the fight is against Maeko, which means no messing around. Now, how about some taijutsu, Taka?"

Taka nodded his head as he and Akemi went down to the ground. They both stood tall, and Akemi performed a few more hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Iron Wing!" Akemi and Taka said together.

Taka jumped into the air to fly along side Akemi as she ran towards Maeko. The blonde got ready as she bent her knees. The two swiped forward, and Maeko jumped up into the air. Akemi's fist and Taka's wing hit the wall, and the wall cracked to create a seven inch deep crater. People gasped in shock, but Akasuto, who was standing behind the Hokage next to Raidō, grinned.

"That's my girl." He said.

"Sensei, that technique…didn't you say it was too advanced for normal genin to use?" Raidō asked. "To use it a person must gather an immense amount of chakra around the fist and forearm or the bones will be broken. It takes a lot of chakra, does it not?"

"It does." Akasuto said with a nod. "Which is why I told her not to use it unless she had to, but as always my little girl didn't listen."

Back down in the arena, Maeko blinked at the large crater now in the wall as Akemi and Taka turned to face her. They came at her again, and she went to dodge to the side. However, the sides were blocked by Hato and Reibun, so she went to go back only to be blocked by Nosuri, which meant all she had was up or down. She glanced up seeing Torirama, so all she had was down to go, but Akemi and Taka were right on top of her. She started doing quick hand signs just as the two were about to hit her.

"Lightning Style: Shock Wave." Maeko said.

A wave of electricity went shooting out of her body just as she was hit by Akemi's fist and Taka's wing. There was an explosion with the two girls and five birds being sent through the air. The dust cleared with the Akemi and her flock laying on the ground.

"Ow." Akemi said coughing out smoke. "I feel like I've been fried."

"Fried…chicken…" Torirama said from beside her with swirls in his eyes as smoke came off his body.

Akemi shook her head while looking up to see the blast sent Maeko right into the wall with her impression dented into the wall. Maeko coughed with blood coming form her mouth as she peeled herself off the wall.

"Three broken ribs…one punctured lung." Maeko said calmly.

"How can you say that so calmly?!" Akemi demanded jumping onto her feet. "You lung is going to fill up with blood if you don't get treated, moron!"

"Then we better finish this quickly." Maeko said with a smirk.

Akemi blinked before grinning in return as the two shifted their stances. The people watched on in the stands, and Raiden narrowed his eyes at his daughter. It was obvious she needed more training if she could be hurt by such an attack. If she lost this match…he almost sighed because he knew he really couldn't do anything. The arranged marriage would prevent him from delivering the usual Raito Clan punishment. Raiden looked at his wife knowing that had been her plan the moment she suggested the arranged marriage. He looked back to Maeko as she performed hand signs with one hand as she held her blade out.

"Lightning Style: Sword of 10 Thousand Volts!" Maeko said.

Her blade sparked to life, and Akemi made an 'oh shit' face as Maeko swiped her blade forward. Akemi and her flock had to dodge so that the attack destroyed the trees and bushes and part of the wall behind them.

"That would have been bad if we were hit." Akemi said as she stood.

"Ya think?" Reibun asked sassily.

Akemi glared at the dark-feathered bird, and the female bird glared right back at her.

"Okay, my birdie companions, we're using _that _technique!" Akemi declared. "And quick!"

The five birds looked at her in shock because she was completely unready for that technique.

"Your father didn't even attempt what your suggesting until he made jōnin." Nosuri, the ever voice of reason, pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"He made jōnin when he was sixteen! I'm not patient to wait that long~" Akemi whined. "Besides, we have to do something before Maeko starts actually using the new stuff she learned over the last month. I'm going to be honest that she is the strongest out of the pair of us, but that doesn't meant I'm backing down. I'll do whatever it takes to try and beat her. Let's go!"

The birds sighed, but they couldn't deny their master as they turned to face the blonde who had waited patiently.

"Going to try something new on me?" Maeko asked as the volts on her blade sparked wildly. "Perhaps I should too?"

"Yeah, we're both pretty worn out, so one more move to finish this." Akemi said. "If we hadn't used our stronger jutsu at the beginning then we could have carried this out longer."

"No point in wasting these people's time." Maeko said. "They didn't come to see us after all."

Akemi nodded in agreement, and the crowed watched as the two started collecting their chakra to together.

"They have so much chakra." Asuma commented.

"Do you really expect any less from a Raito and Akasuto-sensei's daughter?" Kurenai. "Not the mention they're the students of Chizue."

Chizue, who was sitting beside them, smile as blue chakra surrounded both of her students as they started to perform hand signs. Akasuto narrowed his eyes wishing Akemi wouldn't try this jutsu since she wasn't ready. Raiden also had a frown, but only because if Maeko lost the match after using such a jutsu, then she'll shame the clan. Clouds started swarming above as lightning clashed and thundered rolled as a wind started to pick up around Akemi and her flock. The flock were swaying side to side while starting to open their wings wide.

"Lightning Style:…"

"Wind Style:…"

"Lightning Rain!"

"Winged Wind Hurricane!"

And explosion of power happened, and some spectators were practically blown out of their seats. Everything was hectic for a few minutes, and once things calmed down, everyone looked down into the arena. They saw both girls panting with deep cuts and singe marks on their body. The flock vanished in smoke since Akemi couldn't hold them here any longer, and for a while things were silent. The silence was broken when Akemi hit the ground with a deafening thud. The Proctor looked at Maeko for a few seconds before declaring her the winner. The crowd erupted into cheers, and Maeko lightly grinned before falling forward as well.

"Man…that was…monstrous." Shikamaru said while also worried for his friend as the medical ninja ran out.

"Yeah, I didn't think either one of them had that kind of power." Naruto said shaking slightly.

Shino hummed lightly while looking at the destroyed arena as the two kunoichi were carried away.

"Well, I think after that all our matches are going to look so lameassed." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Kairi added hanging her head. "We can't compete with that. We're such losers."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the depression hanging around Kairi as she curled into a miserable little ball in the corner.

"I'm such a loser!" Kairi cried comically. "I'm a disgrace as an Uchiha, and when I go out there, I'll embarrass Sasu-nii!"

Shikamaru and Shino exchanged a glance not sure how to help the distressed girl. Naruto, however, seemed to know what to do because he went over to Kairi. He crouched down in front of her, and he placed a hand on top of her head, so she'd look up at him.

"You're going to be fine." Naruto said grinning. "You're strong, Kairi, which is why you're here. I believe in you."

Kairi blushed at his words, which didn't go unnoticed by the lazy boy. Shikamaru scoffed wondering how Kairi could have a crush on a doofus like Naruto.

"Thank-you, Naruto, I will do my best!" Kairi said grinning once more.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe this!" Kairi said throwing her arms in the air. "I said I was going to do my best, but then Shikamaru just had to forfeit, which left me without an opponent! Then I was going to fight Shino when my stupid brother finally decides to show up! And now some enemy ninja are attacking!"

Said enemy ninja were standing below the stands, and she almost felt like Akemi since she felt the urge to beat the snot out of all of them.

"I know you're upset, Kairi, but try to focus on the enemy, alright?" Chizue asked with an amused grin.

Kairi pouted though she nodded her head as she glanced up where the Hokage was. She was a bit worried about the Hokage considering he had been kidnapped, even if he wasn't far away, and worried about Akemi's dad who had been able to get to the Hokage before the barrier was formed. He was standing in front of the Hokage and Kazekage with a kunai drawn, but he didn't move. She glanced down at her brother in worry as his opponent ran away with his teammates and Riku. Sasuke ran after Gaara, which worried Kairi even more. Kairi then froze when feeling the same dark presence that she met in the Forest of Death with her team.

"Kairi?" Chizue asked in worry when seeing her student's frightened expression.

"Orochimaru." Kairi said jerking her head to the side.

The jōnin and Sakura looked at her in surprise then followed her line of sight. They saw that Orochimaru was indeed there, and Kairi shook in fear and in anger. That was the man who had hurt her brother. When the Oto-nin came at them, Kairi was quick to move as Sakura just ducked down. Kakashi saved his student before telling her to stay put as he took care of the enemy. He was about to suggest the same to Kairi, but he saw the young girl had already taken out two ninja.

"Huh…" He said blinking.

Chizue smirked over at him smugly before she jumped into the air to attack an Oto-nin. They traded a few blows while still in the air before jumping away from each other. Chizue did a few hand signs before letting out an icy breath that froze the ninja she had been fighting. Kairi jumped towards her, and Chizue grabbed her outstretched hands to spin the girl around. She let her go, and Kairi went flying with her foot out to connect to the jaw of a oto-nin. Kairi landed on the ground with her eyes activated. They kept fighting for a bit before they noticed blood has been shed where the Hokage was, but they saw that Orochimaru stabbed himself.

"Creep." Kairi deadpanned.

"Kairi, you need to go after your brother." Chizue said after fending off another oto-nin. "He'll need back up."

"That's right." Kakashi said stopping by her. "You and Sakura release the genjutsu from Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto will be happy to get a mission after such a long time."

Kairi tilted her head curiously as Sakura asked Kakashi what kind of mission.

"It'll will be the first A-ranked mission since the Land of Waves." Kakashi said.

Kairi's mouth fell open in shock because Sasuke had plainly said nothing exciting happened in the Land of Waves. What a liar!

"But, Sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "With this battle going on why send us off on some mission?"

"Sasu-nii went to five Gaara and three other Suna-nin." Kairi said slowly as if she was talking to a child. "He needs back up. So, let's wake Shikamaru and Naruto up, okay?"

"But what about Ino and Chōji?" Sakura asked. "Shouldn't we wake them up too? Go in a group?"

Kakashi said there was no time as he told the girls he could sense many oto-nin and suna-nin who entered the village.

"I'm sure the four of you will be fine." Chizue said with a smile. "Besides, four to a squad is the best number. I'm sure you know that, and you'll already have one too many with you."

The two girls looked at the two jōnin in confusion before Kakashi performed a summoning. A tiny little dog appeared, and Kairi cooed at how cute he was.

"Pakkun here will track Sasuke's sent." Kakashi said.

"Wait, seriously? Our fifth member is a puppy?" Sakura asked.

Pakkun jumped up a row to come face to face with Sakura as Kairi watched curiously.

"Alright, listen, little girl, don't you dare go around saying I'm just some cute puppy." Pakkun said.

Kairi giggled since Sakura hadn't even mentioned cute, but Pakkun did look rather adorable.

"Okay it's time, Sakura, Kairi, go release the genjutsu." Kakashi ordered.

Kairi saluted before walking up the steps not even caring about the kunai flying around her head. Sakura stared in shock before she crawled after Kairi. By the time Sakura reached the top, Kairi had already released the genjutsu on Naruto. The blonde sat up rubbing his eye while looking confused.

"Sakura, Kairi, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gasped when a kunai came at them, and she was about to push Kairi and Naruto down when Kairi deflected the kunai with her own.

"We'll fill you in later." Kairi said pushing Naruto down. "For now just keep your head low. Sakura, can you get Shikamaru?"

Sakura nodded her head before she crawled over to Shikamaru. She was about to release the genjutsu when seeing his eye twitch. She gave him an annoyed look as her own eye twitched in aggravation. Pakkun walked over to Shikamaru biting him on the leg, and after a moment of silence, Shikamaru sat up screaming while trying to shake Pakkun off. Kairi sweat-dropped at the scene as Sakura held up her fist in annoyance.

"You released the genjutsu too, you faker!" Sakura snapped. "Why were you pretending to sleep this whole time?!"

Shikamaru finally stopped jerking around as he pulled Pakkun off of his leg.

"I didn't want to get involved." Shikamaru said as he pulled on Pakkun's face. "Just give me a break. I couldn't care less about Sasuke."

He let go of Pakkun's cheek with it snapping back in place, which resulted in his hand getting bit as punishment. Shikamaru cried out in pain again as he tried to shake Pakkun off his hand. Kairi blinked not understanding what Akemi saw in this boy.

"What is all this?" Naruto asked.

Kairi was about to answer, but she gasped when seeing the oto-nin appear behind Naruto.

"Watch out!" Sakura called.

Kairi could see Naruto wouldn't be able to move in time, but luckily Guy appeared in time to punch the ninja into the wall.

"So fast." The ninja said.

"Not just fast, but powerful too." Guy said.

He proceeded to punch the guy right through the wall, and Kairi's eyes widened. That was pretty powerful. Kakashi and Chizue jumped in front of the rookies, and Chizue looked murderous. She didn't take kindly to an enemy ninja trying to hurt one of Konoha's genin.

"Now, I will explain the mission." Kakashi said. "As soon as I do, go through that opening. First track down Sasuke and stop him. Then find a safe location, and await further orders."

"Did something happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Kairi said standing. "We have to move now if we're going to catch up."

Sakura nodded while grabbing her teammate, and the three went out the opening with Shikamaru staying behind until Pakkun dragged him along.

* * *

><p>"I get it." Naruto said as the four genin followed Pakkun. "I see that Sasuke got all impatient."<p>

"Gees, what did you have to pull me into all of us?" Shikamaru asked. "This is such a drag."

"It can't be helped. It's Kakashi-sensei's ordered." Sakura said.

Kairi frowned because she'd be going after her brother no matter what Kakashi had said. He can't tell her what to do. Well, he can, but if he had ordered for them to stay put, she wouldn't have listened.

"This way!" Pakkun ordered changing direction.

"Right!" The four genin said.

As they ran, Kairi slightly wondered how her two teammates were doing, and she hoped they were okay.

"Guys, we have company coming fast." Pakkun said. "There has to be about nine…no, fifteen?"

This made all the genins' eyes widen, and Kairi frowned wondering if these ninja were after her. Orochimaru did express his interest in her.

"You four go on." She said. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura asked in surprise.

"While in the forest of death, Orochimaru expressed interest in me." I said. "If these ninja work under Orochimaru then there's a chance they're after me anyway. If I split off from you guys it's likely that they'll leave the rest of you alone."

Naruto's mouth dropped open in surprise as Kairi came to a stop. She wanted to go after Sasuke herself, but she couldn't risk an entire team.

"Go on." Kairi said as her Sharingan activated. "Sasuke will need the help."

"But, Kairi…" Sakura trailed off.

"Listen, if all of us stay then we'll all die, but if I can hold them off long enough, you can reach Sasuke to finish the mission." Kairi said. "Don't argue, and do as I say!"

The three genin seemed surprised by Kairi's tone since she's never sounded so stern before.

"Fine." Naruto said gritting his teeth together. "But be careful."

Kairi nodded her head without turning around to look at them. They reluctantly left as Kairi continued to stand there to await the enemy. It didn't take long for them to reach her, and they all stopped to look down at her.

"Look, it's the Uchiha girl." One of them said.

"Remember that Orochimaru-sama wants to bring her back alive." The one, who appeared to be the leader, said.

Kairi looked at them calmly with a cold look on her in red gaze. She wouldn't let them stop her team, and she wouldn't let them get near Sasuke. There is something she has been keeping from everyone, and now where no one can see, she's going to use her best skills.

"Let's get started." The leader said inching closer. "The six of you go on. The rest of us can handle her."

Kairi frowned before pulling out kunai to rapidly throw at the ninja who tried to get past her. The kunai hit their hearts, and they fell to the ground below with a thud.

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you." Kairi said as the oto-nin glared at her. "You won't be getting past me."

* * *

><p>Chizue knocked down another ninja when two blurs came up to the stands. They stopped to reveal her students, who were bandaged up.<p>

"Chizue-sensei, what's going on exactly?" Akemi asked.

"And where's Kairi?" Maeko asked.

"She's fine, and I'll have to give you the details later." Chizue said. "Can you two fight?"

The two nodded their heads as they stood up from their crouched positions. Maeko drew her blade, and sparks could already be seen sparking off the metal.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not about to let these guys mess with my village." Akemi said as she started performing hand signs.

She paused, however, when seeing the sleeping citizens and shinobi. She couldn't use any really powerful jutsu, or she might hurt them my mistake.

"Taijutsu only." Akemi said.

"It would appear so." Maeko said she stopped the sparking on her blade.

Akemi and Maeko bent their knees before they vanished in a flash. They jumped and spun through the air to take out as many oto-nin as they could, and Chizue nodded feeling proud. Despite their injuries, they still fought to protect the village. Akemi and Maeko spun around each other as if dancing before they grabbed the arms of one of the ninja. They twirled again, and there was a cracking noise from his arms. He cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The two paused to look around to see there weren't any more shinobi around the village.

"That's the last of them around here." Chizue said.

"For now." Kakashi said as they joined the other jōnin.

"Chizue-sensei, do we need to check the rest of the village?" Akemi asked.

Chizue looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. She needed a small rest. She was getting old.

"The village is being well protected as we speak." Chizue said with a smile. "You trust the other shinobi of this village, right?"

Akemi and Maeko nodded their heads before starting to worry about Kairi. Where was she?

* * *

><p>"How is this even possible?!" The leader screeched as he felt as if his entire body was being ripped apart.<p>

Kairi looked down at him coldly as they stood in a lone field with him pinned to a cross with blades sticking through him.

"How can you have…the Mangekyō Sharingan?" He cried out.

"Do you even know how an Uchiha receives the Sharingan?" Kairi asked acting so much colder than her usual happy self. "Usually the first stage can be awoken through vigorous training, but the usual trigger is that the user was put through a tense event. I received the first stage after being forced to watch something traumatic. The Mangekyō Sharingan is something that you get after seeing someone who is precious to you die by a painful death or by your own hand. It is known that my clan have killed their own siblings to just attain this power. Me? I had to watch as my older brother slaughtered by parents."

The oto-nin let out another scream of pain as a blade pierced one of this lungs. He felt as if he's been there for days, and he just wished to die.

"What you are experiencing now is my Tsukuyomi, which distorts your sense of time as you are mentally tortured." Kairi said in a to the point tone. "I've never used it on a human being before, but I hear that once released from the genjutsu the victim is quite insane."

The oto-nin cried out as he jerked and thrashed trying to get off the cross, but it was no use.

"This is the punishment for messing with the Uchiha." Kairi said as she pulled out a kunai.

"Wa-wait!" The ninja cried out. "How can you do all this? With eyes like that your other skills shouldn't be so poor! Your information card said you were just an average genin!"

Kairi blinked a few times looking bored with his rambling, but she did lower the kunai.

"It's all an act." Kairi said shocking the ninja. "I am much more skillful than I let others believe because I like to have trump cards, and I don't want Sasuke to feel as if he lost his sweet twin sister. I act like the clumsy sweet, not so talented Uchiha to keep him happy, but behind his back and my friends' backs, I train hard. So that one day, I can help Sasuke kill the one who took our family from us. Now, I think we've talked enough."

Kairi threw the kunai, and the ninja screamed out before his blood was split for real this time. Kairi came out of the genjutsu as she deactivated the Mangekyō Sharingan. She swayed slightly while feeling completely drained after using so much power. Even with the Uchiha blood in her, the Mangekyō Sharingan caused her great fatigue. She also knew if she used it too much that she might lose her normal eyesight. Kairi swayed a bit more before falling face first unable to move. As her eyes closed, she hoped that everyone was alright.

* * *

><p>Akemi collapsed by her father's body while trying to hold back a scream as the tears ran down her cheek. He laid on the ground with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. There was a huge hole in his chest, and blood covered his vest. Maeko crouched beside her friend to place a hand on her shoulder as Akemi let out a sob. Chizue moved away from the body of the Hokage to go to her student, and she pulled the girl into her arms.<p>

"Daddy!" Akemi wailed.

The jōnin and Jiraiya looked over at the crying girl, and Jiraiya felt his heart breaking for his goddaughter. He couldn't believe he lost another student. Kurenai stared at her sensei's body before slowly moving forward. Kurenai knelt down beside him as she remembered all the times they were together. Akasuto had been an excellent sensei, and she was going to miss him greatly.

* * *

><p>Akemi got ready silently for the funeral as she put on all black. Maeko and Kairi were with her for silent comfort, and she appreciated it. Once they were ready, they left Akemi's house with her distraught mother and brothers in tow. They arrived to the Hokage Tower where the Hokage's photo along with the photo's of those who died were displayed. It started to rain, but it wasn't like anyone even noticed.<p>

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only Sandaime Hokage, but all of those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village may survive."

Everyone bowed their heads, and Akemi refused to shed another tear. As people started to give flowers, Maeko could remember when she first met Sarutobi Hiruzen.

~flashback~

_ "Again!" _

_ Maeko nodded her head before performing the hand signs as she attempted to make the lightening whip. This was her first day trying this jutsu, and she was trying to make her father proud. Only a small spark happened, however, and she looked down knowing she was about to get scolded._

_ "That was very good, young one."_

_ Maeko's eyes snapped up in surprise to see the Sandaime Hokage in her home. Raiden snapped for her to come greet their guest, so she rushed up to them._

_ "Ah, thank-you, Hokage-sama!" Maeko said bowing her head to him. "And welcome to our home!" _

_ The man chuckled while reaching out to ruffle her hair, which surprised her. She looked up shyly with a small blush on her face as she shyly smiled back._

~end of flashback~

Maeko set the flower down before moving away, so that Akemi could step up. Akemi looked down not even looking at the photo as she thought about a time where the Hokage had come to see them after the twins were born.

~flashback~

_ "What are you doing here, old man?" Akemi asked bluntly while trying to struggle out of Jiraiya's hug._

_ For some reason the sage loved to spoil his goddaughter and coddle her, which annoyed her to no end. The Hokage lightly chuckled at the girl's predicament as Jun held both of the twins in her arms. Akasuto was smiling at his family lovingly as he and the Hokage sat at a Shogi board._

_ "Can't I make a visit from time to time?" He asked innocently._

_ Akemi just glared at the man since she was already annoyed before she kicked her godfather in the shin. He yelped dropping her, and Akemi dashed to hide behind the closest person, which happened to be the Hokage. _

_ "I don't see why you're my favorite." Jiraiya said pouting. _

_ "I don't see why I like you either, Pervert." Akemi said sticking out her tongue._

_ Sarutobi chuckled as he pat the girl on the head as she clung to his robes without seeming to know what she was doing. _

~end of flashback~

Akemi turned away to rejoin her family, and Jun placed a hand on her shoulder as the twins clung to her. Kairi stepped up next while struggling to keep back tears. She shook her head as she tried to remember something happy about the Hokage.

~flashback~

_ Kairi hummed a song her older brother sings to her as she weaved flowers into a crown. She was enjoying the sunny day, but knew in the back of her mind that she would get in trouble for leaving the compound without permission…again. When a shadow fell over her, she tilted her head back to see the Hokage. _

_ "Child, what are you doing out here alone?" He asked kindly. _

_ Kairi just blushed as she shyly peeked up at him from underneath her bangs. She was never good with meeting and speaking with strangers because she was so shy. She knew who the Hokage was, but she'd never met him in person._

_ "I wanted to make flower crownd for Ita-nii and Sasu-nii." Kairi said softly. _

_ The Hokage smiled down at the girl before holding out his hand. He knew she needed to return home soon. She shyly took his hand as her other hand clutched the few flower crowns she made. The Hokage walked her all the way to the compound where Itachi was waiting. _

_ "Kairi, there you are." He said kneeling down in front of her. "You can't leave like that."_

_ "Sorry, Ita-nii." Kairi said looking down._

_ Itachi sighed before thanking the Hokage for being his little sister home as he picked her up. She shyly held out one of the flower crowns to him, and the Hokage smiled while graciously taking it._

_ "Bye-bye." Kairi said waving as Itachi carried her away._

~end of flashback~

Kairi sniffled wiping at her eyes as she put the flower down on top all the others. She walked over to Sasuke, and he silently put an arm around her shoulders. It finally stopped raining, and everyone glanced up at the sky.

"Are you going to go home with me?" Sasuke asked his sister as the funeral came to an end.

Kairi bit her lip while glancing over at Akemi who was standing by Shikamaru as the lazy boy gave silent comfort.

"Yes." Kairi said since she knew Shikamaru would take care of Akemi.

Sasuke nodded his head as the two Uchiha left the roof, so to make the trek home. Maeko stood with Neji, Tenten, and Lee as some people broke into groups to speak.

"How's she doing?" Tenten asked softly.

"Akemi-san is…_handling _things well considering…" Maeko trailed off.

Tenten nodded in understanding while noticing how close Neji and Maeko were standing.

"Maeko, we're going home." Raiden said sternly from a few steps away.

"Hai, Raito-sama." Maeko said without missing a beat. "Goodbye, Neji, Tenten-san, Lee-san."

Maeko hurried over to where her father was waiting, and the two left the room. Lee lightly frowned wondering why Maeko would call Neji by his name without the honorific. He would have asked, but today wasn't the day to ask.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." Tenten said.


End file.
